Double Crossed
by LegitLoveStoryz
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Nick Lucas is faced with a dilemma and is unsre of what to do, but Sometimes the best action is taking no action. Miley/Nick/Lucie.
1. Double Crossed

**If you find weird marks/words that make no sense, I'm sorry. Editting issues.**

**Chapter One: Double-Crossed**

_Saturday June 7, 2017_

_I, Nicholas Jerry Lucas, am getting married..._ I think to myself, astonished, it has now just hit me, the night before my wedding. '_Til death do us part... _I gulp involuntarily. It's not that I'm second-guessing myself, no; nervous maybe, but never doubtful. I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck, forcing me out of my trance.

"Hey," my soon-to-be wife, who is on her knees behind me on our large king-sized bed, mumbles against my ear, sending chills down my back.

I reach up, running my hands down her arms leading down to her hands, I our fingers. "Hi Mrs. Lucas." I lean my head back, smiling up at her as I thumb the band around her tiny ring finger.

"Hey, don't jinx it; who knows what may happen tomorrow." She tightens her arms around my neck and kisses the area beneath my ear almost as if begging me to assure her otherwise.

I then snort loudly. "What could possibly happen?" I shift pulling her in front of me so that she's straddling me. I caress Her legs, which extend out behind me, and gaze into her eyes with more admiration than I thought possible. She's so beautiful.

"Don't fall in love with another girl yet Nick, at least wait until after tomorrow; a girl's wedding day is more important than sex is to you men...so yeah, pretty big deal."

I throw my head back and fall back on the bed, erupting in laughter as I land with her on top of me. "I love you." I lock her lips in a quick, yet fervent kiss.

She smiles up at me, her eyes lighting up brighter than ever before; there is no denying she is genuinely in love with me and although she always tells me she feels as though she can never fully meet my expectations, at the moment, with the way I'm looking at her, the way I kiss her and how I handle her, for the very first time in our relationship, I know she truly feels like she has finally gained all my affection, the way she looks at me, I know I've succeeded in convincing her that she can trust me with anything, especially her heart. That was all she ever really wanted

_**- D - O - U - B - L -E - C - R - O - S - S - E - D -**_

_Sunday June 8, 2017_

"What?" I'm standing in the living room of my parents' house, five hours prior to the beginning of the rest of my life. My older brother, Joe is standing in front of me, oblivious to what he has just done to my delicate heart. "What...what did you just say, Joe?"

"Just come with me and see for yourself." Joe turns around, heading for the already open front door that he barged into a couple of minutes ago.

I grab him roughly by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. "This isn't funny Joe, it's not a damn joke, don't mess with me!"

"I'm not kidding, she's with Demi at our house right now."

"Joe, you don't want to mess with me like that; if I find out this is all a joke, Joe, I swear-"

"Its not a damn joke, just listen the hell up and come with me!"

Joe is rarely ever that serious, which means he really isn't kidding; I haven't seen her since...oh my God! I think to myself, how am I supposed to react to that? My heart is pounding against my chest with so much force I swear the whole world can hear it. All of a sudden the mere thought of my fiancé makes me sick to my stomach and that completely shatters my heart; she's incredible, the best girlfriend/fiancé/friend any man could ever ask for, she's beyond amazing. But... I rub my eyes in frustration and realize I have let a few tears escape my tired eyes. I notice Joe glance at me from his position as driver and wonder why we haven't reached Joe and Demi's house yet. I rapidly tap my knee and I swear Joe is driving excruciatingly slow just to get to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Can't you drive faster?" My own voice shocks me a bit; I don't mean to sound so vulnerable...so nervous and terrified. I clear my throat and face forward in an attempt to avoid Joe's curious gaze.

"Dude your shaking."

"I know."

"You need to calm down man, it's only-"

"Shut the hell up Joe! You need to stop acting like you know anything, because, honestly, you don't know crap; so just..." At this point I can't even think straight, so my ability to form complete sentences may just be disabled at the moment.

Joe opens his mouth to say something but thinks otherwise when he sees the look on My face. If there is one thing Joe, and basically everyone else that really knows me, knows about me, it's that whenever I'm upset, it's best to steer clear of me until I'm ready to talk, especially if it's about a certain girl. She is the only person that ever fully understood how I work; she always knew what to do or the right words to use to make me feel better, something even my own mother was never really able to do.

"Come on, are you getting out or are you just going to sit there and stare blankly into space?"

I Looks over at Joe, who is already climbing out of the car, and I realize we're merely feet away from her by now; once again my heart rate picks up speed, at an even faster rate than before. In one quick, yet clumsy motion, I reach for the car door, my trembling hands making it a challenge, and hop out of the fancy vehicle.

I literally charge for the door, all the while not really sure of what to expect. After so many years, is it appropriate for me to hug her like old times? How will I be able to refrain myself from the urges gradually taking over my entire body with every step I take that lead me to the other half of my heart.

I reach for the door knob, taking a moment to release a deep, shaky breath. My heart is now beating loud enough for it to be a potential danger to my own ears. Joe stands next to me, wise enough to allow me all the time I need.

I push the door open, eager to see the one person who understands me more than I understand myself, the one person whose happiness means more to me than my own life.

"Miley!" Her name falls naturally off my lips as though for the past six years it hasn't become foreign to me. "Where is she?" I demand, my eyes searching the entire living room area.

"Nicholas...?"

I freeze in my spot, contemplating what my next move ought to be.

"Nick!"

I turn my head and face where the familiar melodious voice has come from, tears already threatening to fall from my wandering eyes. Her ocean blue orbs meet my brown ones and it's almost as if my brain and my heart no longer function together; I want to do ten different things at once. I didn't know whether I should scream, kiss her senselessly, or cry first, so I just stand there, my mouth slightly agape from the mixture of emotions building up in me.

Step by step, she nears my position at the kitchen entrance but my impatience gets the best of me as I grab her arm and practically yank her body toward mine in a bone-crushing embrace. I caress her, desperately trying to reacquaint myself with her body, running my hands up and down her back, her arms, up to her neck and through her too familiar stringy yet lush hair, which now reaches halfway down her back. I repeatedly press my lips to the top of her head, never thinking twice about it as if it were the most casual gesture. In a way, to us it is.

Miley looks up at me, smiling through her tears. "How've you been, Hun?"

I half smile at her attempt to lighten up the mood; she was never too fond of seriousness. I don't bother answering her, I just stare at her, and with the pad of my thumbs, wipe her tears away.

Never pealing my eyes off of her, I bring our foreheads together and almost as if operating to the same heartbeat, we close our eyes at the same time, taking full advantage of the beautiful moment granted to us.

The beautiful, picture perfect moment, which seems to last a mere two seconds, comes to an all too quick ending as I hear the most heart wrenching sound any man will ever have to hear.

"Nick...?"

Both Miley and I turn to face the source of the sound that has just shattered my frail heart to pieces. Standing there is my Beautiful fiancé, clad in her stunning white, princess wedding dress, looking radiant in natural make-up, her long dark brown locks cascading down past her shoulders in big perfect curls. Her eyebrows are furrowed, confirming the confusion and hurt she must be experiencing.

"Lucie." I half whisper, not sure of how to fix the situation so the three of us may all be satisfied. I look at Lucie helplessly and our eyes lock. How will I possibly fix this one? My eyes descend down to her gown; can this be fixed? I'm almost positive it's bad luck for the Bride and Groom to see each other before the Ceremony on their Wedding day.

******_- D - O - U - B - L -E - C - R - O - S - S - E - D -_**

**Follow me on Twitter: Hortenceee**


	2. Intro To Me

**Chapter Two: Intro To Me**

Someone once asked me what I think true love means and seriously, what the hell kind of question is that? Isn't true love supposed to be like when you always want to be with someone and being willing to sacrifice anything for that person or some crap like that? But of course since I'm Nick Jonas, I had to give the "appropriate" answer that was sure to give girls all around the world false hope. Figures.

Anyway, I once thought I had found true love. With who? You may ask; yup, you guessed it, it was with _the_ pop princess Miley Stewart. And _yes, _I do realize how big of an idiot I was back then. If that person were to ask me what I thought puppy love was, I would have nailed it. If someone were to put Miley of 2006 next to Miley of 2010, you wouldn't even be able to tell that it's the same person. Sometimes it completely blows my mind that I was actually ever with her. No one knows this but, I honestly don't think I'd be able to handle her now; it sounds ridiculous but it's the honest to God truth. I think that thought alone is what helped me get over her and move on with Lucie.

Now, of course I'm not going to say I love Lucie; I like her a lot, but there's no way I'm going to sacrifice my life for her and do I see myself spending the rest of my life with her? Hell no. I mean, yeah, she's a cool girl and I love spending time with her and talking to her -not to mention the tight little figure she has going on- but I'm definitely not looking for anything serious with her.

Being here in London doing Les Miserables with the cast has really given me a new outlook on life. I feel like this cast has given me a new attitude, I'm a lot more confident and outspoken.

Okay, I lied, it's not the entire cast, it's Lucie. She's just so carefree and she doesn't hold back at all; if she has something to say to you she will say it, if she wants to do something, she'll do it with no hesitation what so ever. She could care less of what other people think of her. I think that's what attracted me most to her; a girl that knows how to really stand up for herself is such a turn on for me.

All my friends and family notice the change in me too, they say this is the happiest I have been in a long time and it's true, I've already written tons of songs just about letting go and having fun and I think it's safe to say I've laughed more here than I have ever laughed in all my eighteen years of living, it's great.

People are already talking; they know something is going on between Lucie and I, and honestly, I'm two seconds away from confirming the speculations, I mean what the hell, right? A huge part of me knows I'm only saying that because I know it's going to be hard for me to be away from her for a while. And then there's the other part of me that's saying, screw it and just go for it.

"Try not to miss me too much, 'kay?" I take her hands in mine leading them around my waist and taking my own hands around her neck so that my arms are rested on her shoulders.

She doesn't even bother with a come back but instead looks up at me and I can tell she's trying hard to be strong in front of me.

We stay like that for a while before I lean down to place my forehead on hers. "Nick-" she says, hesitantly, her English accent clear and may I just say how incredibly hot she sounds saying my name? Definitely another turn on.

"Hmm?" I nuzzle my nose against hers.

"People are watching..."

"Let them." I repeatedly brush my lips against hers giving her time to pull away before our lips fully meet in what starts out as a sweet, innocent kiss but soon escalates into a make out session as our tongues battle it out in the middle of the airport. It's this kind of spontaneity that I love most about Lucie; she brings a totally different rebellious side to me that I never knew I had. Back when I was still with Miley, I was always kind of afraid to try anything out of character; now I understand why she was always so frustrated with me.

I suddenly feel her hands reach up and hold my face in them as she pulls away. She gives my swollen lips a couple more pecks before looking me straight in the eyes. "You better call me every night." She says with a stern face. I love when she tries to be the man in the relationship. She's too cute.

"Of course." I wrap her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." She whispers in my ear and I'm pretty sure I hear her voice quiver a little.

"Time to go Nick." I hear my dad call from behind me.

"I gotta go Luce."

"All right." She steps away from me. "Bye Nick." she tucks her bangs behind her ear.

I lean over and place a chaste kiss on her forehead before turning around and heading over to where my dad is waiting for me. This is when the major turning point happens, and I'm oblivious to it all, of course, otherwise I probably would not have even bothered with reading the text message I just received.

Yup, this is my life, also known as the biggest joke God's ever played on the world. Just when I've decided I'm finally satisfied with my life and how it's going, there's a big 'SIKE' thrown in my face and Miley Stewart suddenly decides to pop into my life again. Go figure.

**- D - O - U - B - L - E - C - R - O - S - S - E - D -**

**Twitter: Hortenceee**


	3. Realize

_I'm not sure if it was confusing for any of you guys but the first chapter of this story was in the future and so the second was present day. Got it? Good :)_

**Chapter Three: Realize**

I have been calling Luce every night like I promised, I swear, and although I never talked to her about it, I know she's a cool enough girl to not flip out if I spend time with other girls. Even if those girls happen to be my very public ex-girlfriend. She's not the type to blow everything out of proportion. And I _will_ tell her, just when the time is right.

"Nick!" I hear the all too familiar voice exclaim. I look up from my blackberry, taking in the now fully formed woman standing in front of me. Tour sure did wonders to her body, and she definitely isn't the one to hide it either. She's standing there clad in a tight white v-neck that's see-through, of course, giving a very clear view of the black lacy bra underneath. She's paired it up with light blue denim, form-fitting short shorts and some black, ankle-length boots, topping it off with a black oversized leather bag.

"Miley!" I mentally slap myself as I get up to hug her. That was probably a little too loud. I give her body a tight squeeze and she kisses my cheek before we let go and sit down. I notice there are a couple of people watching but I really could care less. It's weird.

"So, what's up, stranger?" she looks at me with wide eyes and a bright smile, seeming genuinely interested. Whoa.

"Hey, don't even start," I slowly pick up my glass full of diet coke and slurp some of it, all the while never pealing my eyes off of her. "You know very well that I had good reason not to call."

She narrows her eyes at me and scrunches her nose as she takes a sip of her own diet coke. I had ordered it for her out of habit and she doesn't even seem to notice.

"Hi! May I take your order?" Our heads turn to face the waitress whose back is completely turned to Miley and is slightly bent over toward me, giving me a very nice view of her chest, which is practically spilling out of her (very) low-cut uniform top. I try not to laugh at both how obvious she's being and the look on Miley's face.

After we finish ordering our lunch, the waitress leaves the patio and goes back inside the restaurant.

"She needs Jesus." Miley comments after taking a sip of her drink.

"You know, some people say the same about you." I smirk at her.

She nearly chokes on her drink, but swallows quickly and her eyes widen as her jaw drops. "Nick Lucas, I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Hey, I'm no longer your boyfriend," I lean back in my chair and look at her, "I can say that kind of crap without worrying about getting dumped."

She looks at me for a while then throws her head back, releasing her loud obnoxious laugh and even after all this time, it still sounds like music to my ears. Some things never change.

**– D – O – U – B- L – E – C – R – O – S – E – D –**

Remember how I said I didn't think I'd be able to handle Miley anymore? Yeah, well I changed my mind. The more I spend time with her, the clearer it gets; it's all just a front. I mean yeah, she really is miss independent and that whole 'screw your opinion' attitude is all her but she's still extremely vulnerable and one of the most sensitive people I have ever known; it's strange but actually really beautiful and it's quite difficult to read unless you really know her.

The fact that she's still crying herself to sleep every night over Liam further demonstrates her insecurities; the same ones from back when we were still together. I know she thinks there is something wrong with her, that she was doing something wrong, which is why Liam doesn't want to be with her anymore. She tells me she's calling me in the middle of the night simply because she can't sleep and she needs a "fellow night owl to talk to." This happens just about every other night.

"Miley, you've been crying...again." I sigh; clearly she's still in denial.

"It's normal...it's healthy." She sniffles. "Apparently it's supposed to help me 'move on.' "She says, sounding a little too bitter I think than she intended."Nick, you don't think I'm crazy, do you?" She chuckles between sniffles.

"You don't need me to tell you what an awesome girl you are every night, Miley; you just have know that you are."

"An awesome girl who gets dumped for the same reason every time." She mumbles to herself but I still hear her.

"I didn't dump you." I say softly and she stays quiet, so I proceed. "Miley, you're smart, independent, kind, the best friend anyone can ask for, down to earth, unique, funny, so much fun to talk to and hang out with and the list goes on and on. You are a really beautiful person, Miley, inside and out and I KNOW you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Why aren't _you_ my boyfriend?" I can hear the smile in her voice and I know she'll be fine for the night. " Thank you, Nicholas, I really needed that."

"That's what I'm here for." More silence ensues.

"I missed you."

"Me too Miley." She's quiet for a while and I almost think she's fallen asleep on me. "Miley-"

"You never used to call me Miley. I miss you calling me Des..."

"That was when we were still dating."

"Yeah..."

I let out a light laugh. "Okay, I'll call you Des."

"I miss this; talking to you, just hanging out... I miss you."

"Yeah, me too." I then hear an incoming call. "Hold on, I have another call." Before I could even check, I know exactly who it is only because my life is screwed up like that, and remember, big sick joke God's playing on the world.

*Incoming call: Lucie.*

Now, I know what the right thing to do is, but right now, I'm really not in the mood. I've kinda been slacking with calling Luce every night like I promised and I feel really bad about that, I really do. Like I said though, I'm really not in the mood.

*ignore*

– **D – O – U – B- L – E – C – R – O – S – E – D – **

_Thank you so much for those of you who have been commenting. You guys are hilarious; I love y'all._

**_Twitter: Hortenceee_**


	4. Assassin

**Chapter Four: Assassin**

**~I'm an assassin and I had a job to do, little did I know that girl was an assassin too - John Mayer~**

Four weeks. One month. It took me merely one month to forget about the last four years and fall for him again. Hard. We've become inseparable lately, practically attached at the hip (sexual innuendo not intended). Like it's become seriously impossible for me to get him out of my head. He's all I ever think about anymore. It's that kind of giddiness you get when you're thirteen, it's your fist love and the butterflies in your stomach never go away. You feel like you're on top of the world and all you want to do is sing and tell the whole world. It's simply the best feeling in the world and it's my second time around. Pathetic, yes, but I could care less.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Demi asks me, taking a sip of her water. We're currently in the middle of brunch, along with my mom, Dallas and Brandi.

I grab my phone from its position on the table. It's a text message.

_**Hey Hun, so listen, I was just wondering, would you mind getting out of my head? I'm trying to focus on work. Okay, that is all. -Nick**_

I swear this boy will be the death of me. I honestly don't know how he manages to do this to me so effortlessly. I know he's known for being too serious and quiet but what people don't know about him is he's the master of wittiness and he has the kind of humor that's so dry that most people don't understand it enough to find it funny. It may just be my favorite of his traits; I'm never not laughing when I'm with him.

I don't realize I'm smiling like an idiot until I look up and see four pairs of eyes staring at me with mostly puzzled looks. Demi of course knows and is looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I tuck some hair behind one ear and proceed to reply. Thankfully, they all return to their previous activities.

_**Oh I'm sorry, I got lost, on my way over to Liam's head. :p - Miley**_

_**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, did I text you by accident? I meant to text Courtney. My bee! :/ - Nick**_

_**Courtney? Are you talking about the same Courtney that has you under 'Lil Bro' in her phone? -Miley**_

_**& are you talking about the same Liam who's engaged to the girl that he broke up with to be with you & broke up with you to be with? - Nick**_

_**Touché - Miley**_

_**Thought so. - Nick**_

_**Hi. - Miley**_

**Hey gorgeous, how's your day been so far? - Nick**

_**I'm out at brunch with mom, Brandi, Dem, and Dallas...& they're all eye-ballin' me, so ttyl3 - Miley**_

_**:-X -(a big wet kiss for you). - Nick**_

I giggle at his text as I put the phone back to where it was on the table. Like I said before, he will be the death of me.

"Will you quit with the giggling?" My mom's annoyance is obviously starting to show.

"Why, does it bother you _mother_?" She obviously doesn't like my tone judging by the look on her face.

"We're trying to have a nice meal and you're being rude _Miley_."

"It's okay Tish, it was Nick, it's totally necessary." Count on Demi to know exactly what to say. She winks at me after I smile at her, silently thanking her.

"Excuse me; I need to use the restroom." I stand up, heading for the restaurant entrance.

"Hold up, I'll come with you." I hear Demi call out to me and we head for the restrooms together. "So, you and Mr. Pres. gettin' it on virtually, I see." Demi says, as we enter separate stalls.

I let out a loud, obnoxious snort. "Hardly; he's too much of a prude."

"Nick? Ha! He is no prude; let me tell you, he just acts like he is around you to secure his chances of ever getting in your pants again."

I roll my eyes. "Nice way of putting it Dem."

"What? You know it's true."

"Whatever." Truth is, I have no clue what so ever. I mean, yeah we flirt, but it's all friendly, it's not like I'm expecting it to escalate into anything. But recently, I've been taking everything to heart and call me crazy, but I have a feeling sometimes so does he. He's such a natural flirt though (with every girl), I'm never really sure. So I try not to think about it.

**- D - O - U - B - L - E - C - R - O - S - S - E - D -**

"Are you going to Les Deux tonight?"

"Why? So I can watch skanks throw themselves at you? No thanks."

"What are you talking about?"

I turn away from the mirror and raise an eyebrow at Nick. He's lying on my bed watching me through the bathroom door as I straighten my hair. "You know exactly what I'm talking about...but anyway, I have a shoot today."

"I'll keep you company then."

"Don't be a perv." I unplug the straightener and place it back down on the counter.

"How the hell does that make me a perv?"

"You know it's Victoria's Secret."

He knits his eyebrows together. "You're the one that's getting jealous here, I'm merely making a compromise."

I roll my eyes. "You're impossible."

"And you love it. What are you pampering yourself for anyway; don't they have people who do that for you?"

"It's my very first shoot with them, I'm trying to make a good impression Nick, don't ruin it?"

"It's your very first lingerie shoot, I think that's more important than anything else. I have to be there."

"You're not just saying that because I'll be half naked, are you?"

"Of course not, that's just icing on the cake." I see him smirk at me through the mirror and I shake my head at him.

After I finish getting ready, I make sure I take all of the essentials for the shoot, which, as they made clear should only be myself, but what can I say? I'm stubborn. Nick insists on giving me a ride there, and mind you, I'm completely capable of doing so myself; he's just as stubborn as I am.

Once we arrive at the shoot, I'm quickly whisked away to hair and makeup, which takes about thirty minutes. Next, I'm quickly stripped of my clothing and put into some crazy lingerie that I swear cost more than both my car and house put together. It's a simple black, lacy bra with matching panties. They're see-through around certain parts but cover all the necessary areas, giving it a sexy yet classy look. What completely kill me are the small bows formed by tiny pink silver circular jewels placed on the hips and between the breasts. Actually I lied, what totally kill me are the huge black wings that are suddenly being attached to my back; think 'Can't Be Tamed' only about ten times more glamorous; we're apparently going for the 'black angel' look. They can call it whatever they want, what I know is I love it. I love how it makes me feel so fierce, bold and sexy. It's awesome.

Next, I'm placed in front of about five monstrous blinding lights, I'm told to look straight ahead, past the lights, to avoid being blinded. And, of course, who's sitting there straight across from me, staring at me with a look that I couldn't even begin to try to describe, even if I wanted to? Nick of course. For about a quarter of a second, I panic, thinking I won't be able to focus with the way he's looking at me, but instead, I decide to use him to my advantage.

Nick's one of the only guys I've ever gotten really intimate with and it's almost effortless for him to make a girl feel confident and sexy just by giving her the time of day. And he may not come across as the type, but he is definitely a confidence booster even in the most awkward, intimate moments. So it's very easy for me to just look at him and for my mind to automatically revert back to such moments, remembering how incredible he can make me feel.

"That's perfect!" the photographer's voice is almost like inspirational background music, considering my main focus at the time is the baby-faced musician directly in front of me. "Oh, gorgeous! Now, sit down on that stool and keep doing what you're doing with your face, only now, close your eyes..._marvelous_!"

I decide to have a little more fun with it and experiment with different poses and I swear the photographer is in Heaven. There's even one where I go all out and lie on the floor with one hand up over my head and the other one to my side playing with my sprawled out hair, and I top it off with a tiny flirty smirk; that one nearly kills him. I'm enjoying myself so much that I'm shocked when we're done; time sure does fly when you're having fun.

I spot Nick, still sitting in the same spot texing away, and head over to him. As I approach him, I notice the slight frown on his face and the smile on my own face immediately disappears.

"What's wrong?" He looks up from his iPhone and I watch as his eyes travel from my bare thighs, up my torso -lingering on my pierced navel- past my breasts and finally land on my face. "What?"

"Go change."

I cross my arms over my chest and lift an eyebrow at him. Is he serious right now?

"Please?"

Suddenly I can feel all that amazing energy and confidence I had a few minutes ago exiting my body just as quickly as it entered. I uncross my arms, letting them fall to my sides and stand there pathetically looking at him. I debate over wanting to know what's running through his mind or just dropping it and pretending he's just tired and really wants to go home. I decide my heart is not strong enough and go with the second option.

"Okay." I squeak and head over to wardrobe. So many questions are running through my mind as I get dressed. I know I'm not crazy, I know I saw that look on his face during my shoot; the chemistry was beyond palpable and I refuse to believe that it was all in my head; there is no way I imagined all that.

Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe I'm reading into it too much, maybe I should apologize for making him feel uncomfortable. My mind is going haywire, trying to make sense of it all as I finish getting dressed and make my way back to a surprisingly smiley Nick. Okay?

As I get closer though, I notice how forced the smile looks. He's hiding something. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He reaches for my bag full of the unnecessary items I brought with me as we head for the exit.

"I got it." I say a little too harshly then I intended.

He glances at me, puzzled, but doesn't say anything. Smart boy.

The ride to my house is one of the most awkward things I've ever experienced. The entire time I'm not sure what to do or say considering Nick and I never have awkward moments, it's usually just really natural with us. I can tell there's a lot going through his mind with the way he's staring straight ahead with a blank expression, his hand tightly gripping the steering wheel. This is ridiculous. "Nick."

He pulls into my driveway then looks over at me and there's that lovely fake smile again. Wonderful.

"Nicholas." I scold, "What is the matter with you, talk to me."

"Not now Miley, you should probably head in, it's late."

I reach for his hand realizing this may be a lot more serious than I thought. I look him straight in the eyes but he's obviously trying to avoid me. "Nicholas, tell me what's going on, now."

"Will you stop?" He yanks his hand away "There's nothing to talk about, okay? Now can you please get out of my car? I'm tired."

He has got to be kidding me. I'm sitting here being a concerned friend and he has the audacity to be rude to me? Hell no.

"Ass." I get out of the car, making sure to slam the door loud enough to leave some kind of impact, I don't care how minor as long as it's an impact. Gosh, I hate assholes like him who are capable of ruining my night with simple little words like that. Its times like these that I really miss my family, I miss having sleepovers with my mom, Brandi and Noah; I just would rather not be alone tonight. Someone else I really miss right now? Liam.

**- D - O - U - B - L - E - C - R - O - S - S - E - D -**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing. You guys always make my day. :)**

**Twitter: Hortenceee**


	5. Lesson Learned

**A lot of you were confused by the last chapter? That wasn't supposed to happened…if you're still confused after this chapter, let me know and I'll explain. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Lesson Learned:**

_**~Mistake overturned so I call it a lesson learned. – Alicia Keys~**_

I've decided next time Joe or Demi calls me a dumbass -considering they're the only ones who seem to have made a habit of it- I won't be offended because they'll only be stating a fact. You'd think after knowing Miley for six years I would learn how not to screw things up with her. I'm seriously facing a huge dilemma here, there's no way I can be blamed for this because I'm very much aware that I have a girlfriend, but shouldn't I be questioning my sexuality if I don't feel something when a girl, who's looking sexy as hell, is standing right in front of me prancing around in nothing but some skimpy lingerie and four inch stilettos? Also, may I just add that the way she was looking at me was inappropriately familiar? Now tell me, how the hell am I supposed to react to all that. I was frustrated, in more ways than one, and she wasn't really helping. It wasn't my fault.

Which is why I'm sitting in my car, parked on her driveway at 5:00 am, I guess. God, I'm pathetic; people _do _always say she has me wrapped around her little finger, way to prove them wrong, huh? I'm assuming that's not necessarily good, considering I have a girlfriend. Oh, and did I mention Lucie, the wonderful girlfriend of mine, has been trying to get a hold of me all night? Yup, highlights of my joke of a life right there.

"Nick! What're you doing here?" Demi's voice startles me right out of my daze.

"Miley's mad at me."

"And you thought sleeping here would make her forgive you?" She raises her eyebrows and I can tell she's trying to keep from laughing. Ugh.

"Don't make fun of me." I snap at her, suddenly getting annoyed with her mindless questions.

"Well, whatever, Miley wants you to get off her driveway."

"She knows I'm here?"

"Yeah, and she says she'll call the police on you for stalking if you're not careful."

"She wouldn't-"

"I think you've forgotten who you're dealing with." She says and I watch her as she makes her way up the driveway to Miley's front door.

Knowing how overly dramatic Miley is I decide it's in my best interest to park across the street. All of this is reminding me why Miley and I have never worked out in the past; we are two completely different people and it's definitely not the easiest thing to reach a compromise with us. I'm beginning to see why Luce and I are so good together. With her, there's a line that's drawn between being strong and independent and being straight out rebellious about anything and everything. Lucie knows when she's wrong and when to apologize for it, where as Miley is stubborn and fights to the death. Miles doesn't really understand that the life she leads is a lot different from most people her age, which doesn't really help with trying to appear classy. I love Miley, but she doesn't give me the feeling I get when I'm with Lucie. With Luce, I have this incredible confidence that makes me feel unstoppable and really secure, like I'm not trying to prove anything and I'm not always on edge, always anxious for what's to come. See, I'm a planner, and when I feel like I don't have control of where my life is headed, I freak. Freaking out equals frustration, which leads to fighting, which results in messy breakups.

As all of this is swarming through my mind, I contemplate whether it's a wise idea to call Lucie and just like fate, my phone's ringing. It's Lucie. I guess know I know who God wants me to be with, heh?

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Oh you know, just wondering why my boyfriend has basically been ignoring me, nothing major, you?"

"I'm sorry Luce, I've just been really confused lately, but I'm good now, I promise."

"Confused about...?"

"Don't even worry about it; you don't have anything to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." And I can't help but smile because I really am. This thing with Miley is a temporary thing; I know it'll blow over in a day or two. It's normal to feel like this with your first love; they're always going to have a spot in your heart and it's easy to forget that their merely a distant memory, nothing more and nothing less.

**-D – O – B – L – E – C – R – O – S – S – E – D -**

"You're going back already?"

"Yeah, I miss everyone over there."

"Nick, you just came back a little over a month ago, do you have a secret relationship going on that we should know about?" Joe chuckles as though the mere idea is ridiculous.

I give him a look that I hope is a convincing 'are you kidding me?' look.  
"Shut the hell up Joe." I continue to place my neatly folded clothes in my Nike doufle bag. "So, are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, let me grab my keys real quick, I'll be right back." I watch as he leaves my room of the condo we now share, ever since I turned eighteen. We're on our way over to Demi's for her annual 'Disney Alumni Kickback.' I honestly don't know why no one else finds it hilarious that she named it that. Whatever, that's beside the point, what's really been bugging me is the fact that nobody, aside from Joe and Demi -because god forbid they keep secrets from each other- knows I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow. Nope, not even Miley, my supposed best friend. I just feel it would be unnecessary to tell her, I mean, we haven't hung out since the Victoria Secret shoot and yes, we talked and I apologized for blowing up on her but things are still on edge between us and we're trying to let it all cool down for a while. Today will be the first time we'll see each other in over a week, and over the past couple of days I have been thinking: Miley and I have always had an all or nothing kind of relationship, never, in all the years of knowing each other have we ever had just a platonic relationship. I realized, maybe that's what always goes wrong with us; the longer I think about it, the more I realize, this is what's best for us both. No strings attached.

"Nick, you ready?" Joe calls from the hall.

"Yeah." I call back and grab my black leather jacket from my bed. I'm sure I won't need much more, so I exit the room and follow Joe into the elevator and out to his car.

"So, you and Miles are good now, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, the awkward sexual tension between you two is kinda getting out of hand."

I look over at him and raise an eyebrow. What do I even say to that?

"I'm dead serious; it's something a brother never wants to be put through."

"Joe, please stop." I rub my forehead, suppressing the smile creeping on my face. "Joe, we're friends. That's it. Got it?"

"Friends who would like to tear each other apart, it's seriously disturbing Nick." He glances over at me with a disgusted look on his face. "See? Even right now, I know you're thinking about it."

"Maybe because you planted the idea in my head." I laugh.

"I'd rather you guys just go ahead and do it than have to go through this torture much longer." He makes some obnoxiously loud gagging noises and adds in some exaggerated shivers. I can't help but laugh, no matter how awkward the subject is supposed to be.

Minutes later, we're waiting for Demi to open the door to her house. "Sounds like pretty much everyone's here." Music is playing at a pretty reasonable volume, but the laughing and incoherent conversations make the small house moderately noisy.

"I think we're a little bit late. Joe comments, focused on the phone in his hand.

"Indeed you are!" Demi exclaims as she opens the door for us, making sure to squeeze us each in a tight hug. As she leads us over to where everyone is, I notice the skin-tight black dress with pink roses printed all over it that she's wearing is Miley's. It goes about halfway down her thighs. Miley's a lot taller than Demi and, well, let's just say in her case, _she_ wears the dress not the other way around, if you know what I mean.

I stop my mind from wandering off any further and instead look around the room at everyone. It's funny how everyone's already formed mini groups of their own. What isn't funny though, is how somehow _all _of my ex-girlfriends are all chatting together in one corner of the room. What the hell? I know for a fact Miley and Selena don't get along, that's a given. And last time I checked, there was definitely tension between Nicole and Bridget. Courtney is friends with Miley, so she can't possibly get along with Selena. And Jordan? I don't even know. Damn.

Joe, being Joe, heads over to _that_ particular group, of all groups, making sure to make a scene. "Ladies, make some room." The girls all laugh as Joe squeezes his way in between Bridget and Selena, placing his arms around one of each girl's shoulders. I notice Mileys eyes are now roaming around the entire room, every now and then taking a sip from her red cup. My eyes drop down to her long, loose, off-the-shoulder cream colored top, past her black ripped skinny jeans, to her black ankle-length stilettos. My eyes make their way back up to hers only to find her staring back. Only to me, I swear. She narrows her eyes at me and scrunched her nose with a knowing smirk. Adorable. I can't help but chuckle at her as she makes her way over to me.

"Thank you for keeping in touch, asshole." She mumbles after I drape an arm around her neck, pulling her toward my chest.

"Love you too hun." I kiss the top of her head and release her from my embrace.

"So, what's up, _best friend_?" I make sure to annunciate the last part just to get my point across.

She shrugs and tilts her head a little to her right. It's pretty clear I won't be getting answers from her and it's a bit frustrating because I honestly don't know what it is that she wants from me. I shrug as well, partially to show her how annoying it is but mostly because I'm just as confused.

"I missed you this week, stranger."

"You could have called me."

She purses her lips, not knowing what to say. "Let's do something tomorrow?"

"Can't."

"Uh…Tuesday?"

"Nope."

"Will you stop being such a douche for like one second?" She snaps at me, obviously annoyed. Good.

"I'm not trying to be a douche, I just can't hang out this week."

"Why not?" She places her free hand on her hip.

"Because I'm leaving tomorrow...to Europe."

"Why?"

I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I don't know, maybe because I miss my friends over there?" Is she serious right now?

"Liar."

"What?"

"What's her name?"

"What's whose name?"

"The girl, you're going to see." She lets out a loud sigh. "I know you Nick, you're a planner. You're not the type to take spontaneous trips to Europe just because you 'miss' your friends, so I've come to the conclusion that there's got to be a girl. And if not a girl, then you're running away from your problems...as usual."

"You're being ridiculous right now, Miley."

She steps closer to me. "I don't want you to go to Europe...what's going on? Talk to me Nick."

"Miley, don't." She can't be serious.

"Please."

"I'll think about it, just stop." I slightly push her away by her shoulders.

"What is there to think about? I'm asking you to stay."

"Don't be so self-centered, it's not attractive." I step around her and I swear I can feel her eyes burning a hole through my back. I don't know why I'm suddenly so annoyed by her, it's not even like she did or said anything that's worth being _this_ pissed about, I guess I'm just not in the mood for her right now. I head over to where everyone is now gathered, it seems like a lot of the guys and a few girls are getting a little tipsy judging by how they're all laughing and acting like animals.

"Nick!" David calls and suddenly all eyes are on me, just as Miley also joins the group. They're all looking at me anxiously and I'm quickly becoming nervous. "Pick a girl in this room, any girl." Crap.

"Uh, Demi...?"

"Ohhh!" The entire room choruses as they all laugh. I glance over at Miley but she's looking at me just as confused. "Hand it over, Joe." I watch as Joe hands David a twenty dollar bill."

"What're you guys doing?" Miley asks.

"Joe told everyone that with all the sexual tension between you and Nick, there was no way he wouldn't pick you; he bet twenty dollars on it." Selena explains and Miley rolls her eyes.

"Joe, you're disgusting, and you know that Miley's like a little sister." Before I even finish the sentence, I can feel the tension slowly creep in, getting thicker by the second. I know that's definitely leaving an impact, which is what I thought I wanted for like half a second before I actually thought about it.

"By 'little sister' unless you're referring to incest, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're older by two months dumbass." Miley corrects bitterly. "Sucks to have a 'little sister' who looks like she could be your mother, doesn't it?"

I roll my eyes. "Drop the attitude, it's not pretty."

"I think you need a nap, you're cranky today."

"And you're acting like an annoying little _sister._" At this point, no one's even listening to our argument anymore, they've all broken into small groups again.

"You guys can go outside and make out now, I don't want to hear your voices anymore." Joe interrupts irritated. "Please. I'm begging."

"No, thank you." Miley turns around and we watch as she goes over to Demi and Courtney, who are chatting alone. Joe then looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "What is with you tonight?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question." I say and my phone starts to buzz in my pocket. I sigh, knowing who it is already. "I'll be right back." I head for the front door and out the house.

"I miss you."

"Why aren't you sleeping? You should get some sleep, babe I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't sleep, I wanna talk to you."

I lean against the wall and close my eyes, letting her calm voice soothe me. I didn't realize how much I missed her until this very moment. I miss spending time with her, I miss her beautiful face, how she makes me feel. Ugh, can I just leave now. "I can't wait 'til tomorrow, I forgot how loud and obnoxious Americans can be."

She laughs and my heart leaps. "Well just remember, you're an honorary European."

"I wish I was there now...with you...in your bed..."

"Where are you now?" She interrupts before I can get any further. I try not to laugh at her, she's not really the 'affectionate' type but I like to tease her a little. She's cute when she squirms.

"At a little get-together with Joe and some friends."

"How exciting."

"Eh, I'm kinda annoyed, probably 'cause I miss you..." Suddenly, there're voices and they're getting closer. Fast. "Hey, Luce? Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay, goodnight Nick."

"'Night baby." I disconnect and put the phone back into my pocket just as the front door flies open revealing a giggly Selena who is obviously leaving. I watch as she closes the door behind and raises her eyebrows at me.

"You have a 'baby' already? You work fast boy!" She giggles some more as she heads for her car, waving goodbye to me. "Bye Nick, have fun in Europe!"

**-D – O – B – L – E – C – R – O – S – S – E – D -**

**I love you guys for reading my crap, I never get tired of reading your reviews. Thank you for all the overwhelming compliments. :')**

**Twitter: Hortenceee**


	6. My Heart Won't Travel

**Sorry it took me so long to update I don't really have an excuse except for that I'm not sure how I feel about how this turned out. Not my best work but I guess I'll just let you be the judge.**

**Chapter Six : My Heart Won't Travel**

_**~So can we just slow down while you make this mistake? Just slow down  
so my **__**heart**__** don't break. – Julia Sheer~**_

I lean up, aiming for Nick's swollen lips -courtesy of yours truly- just as he leans back away from me. I lean further into him but he repeats his previous actions. What the hell? "Niiick."

He looks down at me, amused, with his hands -on either side of me- holding him up on top of me on my large bed. "Are you actually... _whining_?" He grins at me with a look of accomplishment on his face.

I look up at him, pout my lips and widen my eyes a little. And just like that, he's putty in my hands. I reach up and slide my hands through the hair on the back of his head, pulling his face closer to mine. He nudges my nose with his and kisses my cheek, moving down to my jaw, my chin, and around to my other cheek. Basically everywhere but my lips. He knows what that does to me. "Do you want me to kill you?" I mumble against his lips before capturing them with mine.

He parts my lips with his tongue and soon enough, the butterflies in my stomach are going mad, all courtesy of the guy on top of me and the tongue battle occurring between us.

"I wish you didn't have to go back," I say, using my thumb to wipe the glossy substance off his lips, "I wish you could stay here forever..."

He doesn't say anything, knowing very well where I'm headed with this. We've had this conversation numerous times before; it never ends well considering we don't exactly see eye to eye on this particular subject. It's a shame; really, because aside from our opposing views on the subject, I think it's safe to say we are just about one of the most perfect couples out there. I mean really, as cheesy as it sounds, I truly think we were made for each other. Problem is we are separated by thousands of miles.

The past two days have been incredible; just the two of us having a blast together. Ever since he got here on Monday, we have been inseparable. On Monday, we spent a day at a water park with a couple of our other friends from Les Miserables, and today we had a nice chill day just walking around in little boutiques and later had lunch at my favorite restaurant. He's treating me like a princess and I can't help the guilt that's devouring me inside because I feel I'm not equally contributing to our relationship.

Nick doesn't think it's 'that big of a deal', the long distance relationship thing. I, on the other hand, feel like its torture, I honestly don't see what the point of the relationship is if we're never together, I mean, it's not like we plan on marrying each other. Don't get me wrong, I really like Nick, and my feelings for him deepen each and every day but that's what I'm afraid of, I might fall in love with him and get my heart broken in the end. Now, is that necessary?

I would never tell him all of this of course, just subtly suggest it. Which is what I've been trying to do for the past few days, but he just does not understand.

"Nick?"

"Hm Baby?" I cringe unintentionally. Oh, he's good. But I decide to stand my ground.

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?"

He looks down at me skeptically, "depends. What is it?"

"Am I really worth all of this?"

"Worth all of what?"

"This!" I emphasize my point by gesturing at the both of us. "You just dropping everything and randomly paying me a visit, watching all your friends with their girlfriends or boyfriends knowing you can't have what they have; a normal relationship with your own girlfriend-"

"Where is all of this coming from?" he interrupts, moving from on top of me to the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers through this hair in frustration.  
"What're you trying to say, Luce?"

I move over next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get angry, I'm just saying, what's the point of all of this if we barely ever get to see each other?"

"What the hell, Lucie?" In one abrupt movement, he gets up off the bed and turns around to face me, his face only confirming his anger as he glares at me. It scares me a little; I definitely did not anticipate this reaction. "You couldn't have broken up with me _before_ I flew out here to see you?"

"I'm not breaking up with you, Nick."

"Then tell me what the hell you're doing 'cause I am _so_ confused right now."

Why he is getting so angry? I have no idea, but I do know that his attitude is beginning to piss me off. "Look, I'm just trying to be rational here, I'm just being caring and all you're doing is yelling at me."

He leans over, so that he's at eye level with me and looks me straight in the eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm yelling at you because I don't wanna lose you? Remember when you were little and your mom would yell at you whenever you did something dangerous or stupid? Sometimes people yell at you because they care about you...because they _love_ you."

I shut my eyes tightly because I can already feel the tears fogging my view and all I can think about is: why didn't I do this earlier? "This is what I was afraid of, I knew this would happen!" I quickly rise up from my position on my bed and head for the door."

He grabs onto my arm, stopping me from going any further. "What? What're you so afraid of? That I love you?"

"You have to understand Nick, I just can't do that to myself, I can't do that to you, it won't end well and you _know_ that."

He lets his arms drop to either side of him. He looks at me with so much hurt in his eyes, I swear I'm two seconds away from taking back everything I just said and falling back into his arms, but I stand my ground.

"Are you saying you don't...you don't love me back?" He says in a low whisper and at the sound of his voice cracking a tear rolls down my left cheek but I quickly wipe it away.

"Nick, you know I like you a lot-"

"But that's not enough..."

I sigh and look at him regretfully, but I know it's for the best.

"Fine." He sighs and I think I hear him mutter 'it's not like it's the first time' or something similar to that. "But I know you, and you know where to find me if you ever come to your senses again." He attempts a smile to lighten up the mood and I return one just as weak and insincere just to be polite. He holds out his arms for me. "Can I at least get a hug?"

I step into him, wrapping my arms around his torso and I feel him kiss the top of my head, letting his lips linger there for a while. As much as it hurts to think this is probably the last time I'll ever feel his arms around me like this and his lips on any part of my body -hell, this could be the last I'll ever see him- I know in my heart this is this is for the best...even if I do have to keep repeating it to myself over and over.

* * *

"You don't have to leave, Nick." I'm sitting on my bed watching him pack. He's leaving tonight and I'm trying to stop him because I really don't want to end things on a bad note.

"What? You expect me to stay here and sleep in your bed as if nothing's changed?"

"Well no, but-"

"Luce, you obviously don't understand but I love you, I can't just stay here with false hope that you'll somehow eventually feel the same way. You're the one who wanted this."

"Nick-"

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Just please don't be bitter, I don't want to hear any angry songs about me."

He smiles at me for the first time since last night. "I'm not bitter, heart broken maybe, but not bitter." And I believe him, which reduces my stress level by tons. "As for the angry song, I can't promise anything." He winks at me and continues packing. He's so understanding, any other guy would have thrown a tantrum and ran out the chance they got. I can't believe he _loves_ me, it's just so hard to process the thought...but once again, it's for the best.

* * *

"I love you."

"Nick-"

"I know, I just think you should hear it one last time."

I step into him, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you. I hope you know I really do care about you."

"I know babe." He kisses the top of my head. "I know you're just being the mature one. Damn Europeans." He mutters the last part so I won't hear but I decide to let it slide for his sake.

I watch as he turns around and begins to walk in the opposite direction. "Keep in touch, okay?" I call out to him and he turns around and winks at me, I'm not sure if he heard me or not, all I know is that more than anything, I wish things were more convenient for us and we didn't live miles upon miles apart. I also hope to God, he doesn't forget me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and taking your time to review!**

**Twitter****: Hortenceee**


	7. Blame It On Me

**Chapter Seven: Blame It on Me**

_**~Every once in a while you think you figured it out, sometimes you're not right. - Chrisette Michele~**_

I feel so pathetic. I can't believe I let myself fall so hard so fast. Even worse, I can't believe she doesn't even feel the same way. I'm not crying, which is good; at least I still have some of my dignity. I never cry because of breakups, aside from when Miley and I broke up, but that's understandable considering we were together nearly two years and she was my first love. All the relationships I had after her were always brief and never really serious. I'm also always the one breaking it off, except, of course, once again with Miley and now Lucie, which I think may also have made a contribution in the cause of my heartache right now.

I think with Lucie it was kind of like with Miley. It was unexpected. I didn't think things would get so serious so soon. The familiarity of the amazing feeling I had when I was with her was incredible. She really is the perfect girlfriend. I honestly don't know how we dated for a month without ever getting into any fights, not even those stupid little arguments every couple experiences. Never. A big part of me feels like flying back over there and telling her I'm willing to relocate over there just to be with her, but of course a bigger side of me knows how idiotic that would be.

"Nick!" I see Demi waving for me with Joe standing next to her. As I grab my luggage and head over to where they are, all I'm really hoping for is for them to know me well enough not to press for any questions right now.

After hugging them both, we head toward the exit and I listen as they fill me in on what I missed the past few days. I'm not really listening to what they're saying, I'm kind of lost in my own thoughts, but I nod and add in one-worded replies when appropriate.

"So how was your trip?" Joe asks, and I know he's dying to know what happened. Thank God for Demi right now, I know she must have told him not to ask me why I'm coming back so early.

"It was good...I had fun." I answer carefully as we get to Joe's car. I quickly slide into the back seat before any further questions can be asked. That's also when I realize Miley's not here. I realize it shouldn't be that big of a deal but it kind of is. There's like an unwritten book of laws between the two of us for these kinds of things and it's kind of a big deal when one or both of us don't follow it.

"Where's Miley?" I ask as casually as I can, trying not to stir up unnecessary questions. However, I can't help but notice the brief look shared between Joe and Demi before she answers. "Um, she didn't want to come; she was tired."

Lie. "Is something wrong with her?" I test, keeping my eyes glued to Joe, who cannot tell a lie to save his life.

"No, not at all, she just...didn't want to come." Demi tries to persuade me but I know both of them too well. There's something they're not telling me.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Welcome home!" I'm being smothered by so many people as I enter our (Joe and I) condo and my annoyance level is increasing hug after hug. It almost feels like a pity party, which I'm sure it is, knowing Joe and Demi. And to top it all off, Miley's obviously pissed at me considering she's trying to avoid me.

I notice that she's wearing a bathing suit underneath her white t-shirt and blue board shorts. A few other people also have their bathing suits underneath their clothes. So, she was tired, eh?

"Hey, Miles, I just want to say, thank you for always being such a _great_ friend." I flash her a big, fake smile just to get under her skin.

She returns the smile and without even saying a word, she walks away.

Whatever. I decide to ditch the party and head for my room. I toss my duffel bag to the side, preparing to sink my body into the huge comfy bed that's practically calling my name. As my bag hits the ground, I notice something brown and furry-looking peeking from my closet. I head over to the closet and pick it up. Snickers. There's only one reasonable explanation for why he would randomly pop up in my closet: Miley.

Miley has never liked sleeping alone. Ever since I can remember. She had always had someone, either her mom, one of her sisters, or one of her friends, she always had to share her bed with someone, anyone really. Eventually, we started dating and naturally, I replaced her mom, sisters, and friends. However sleeping in the same bed as your girlfriend/boyfriend wasn't necessarily our parents' idea of normal teenage behavior. Tours, movies and such were an issue as well. So I decided to buy her a teddy bear, Snickers, so her dignity wouldn't have to be bruised with having to share a bed with her mommy and sisters every night. Why no one had thought of this before? Beats me. So ever since, she could never sleep without Snickers. I think it started out as kind of like an irrational fear that she could have easily gotten over but was never properly taken care of, so now it's not necessarily a fear but merely a bad habit, if you will. When we broke up, she gave him back to me, I'm not exactly sure where he's been all this time, which is what makes everything so puzzling. Did she come in my room searching for him and then end up just leaving him? What would be the point? Was she snooping and ended up accidentally finding him? Why the hell would she think it's okay to go in my room without my permission?

My previous plan for a long relaxing nap is soon forgotten as I head back into the living room, where everyone is mingling. I know I'm blowing everything out of proportion and I may be taking my crappy mood out on her but at the moment, all I could think about is how fed up I am with her. Recently, she's seems like the core of every single one of my problems and I'm sick of it.

I spot her on the living room couch chatting with Selena and Joe and head over there, not caring if I cause a scene. "Explain to me what this was doing in my closet." I hold Snickers up in her face."

"Um, that happens to be yours, Dumbass." Yeah, that tone just won't do it for me.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Answer my damn question!"

This clearly startles her since she looks around at all the sets of eyes staring at us, and then grabs my arm, pulling me out through the front door of the condo.

"Will you calm down? You're causing a scene." She scolds. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"You and your dumb ass, it's like your goal in life is to piss me off-"

She purses her lips and looks to the side for a second, which I know is her way of trying to keep from tearing up. At this point, I'm so pissed, I could honestly care less. "You know what? I don't need this." She says as she heads for the elevators.

"What? So you can be a total bitch to me but when I'm a dick suddenly it's the end of the world?"

Suddenly, everything seems to be moving in slow motion until her palm meets my right cheek. That's when I know I've screwed up. I might have crossed the line by calling her a bitch, but the double standard here pisses me off even more. "Screw you."

"I'm sure you'd like that." I retort as I turn to go back inside.

"In your dreams asshole." I hear her say before I shut the door, going straight back to my room. I throw myself on my bed and lie there just thinking about what just happened. I left this room with intentions of scolding her to tears. I would bet everything I own that she's crying right this minute, but why does that only make me feel worse? And I never did find out what she was really doing in my room. I wonder when God will finally decide to give me a break.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on posting, this is breaking my routine, but I thought you guys deserved this, considering the majority of you are getting a bit impatient with the lack of action between Nick and Miley. Be patient, we're closer than we seem. I promise. ;)**

**P.S., So far this story has been pretty tame but just to be safe, you're all aware of the rating, right?**

**As always,** **thanks for reading and commenting. Love you guys. And shout out to the fabulous ****XoXoNiLeY2010**** for always****being first to comment and always saying such sweet things. You seriously always make my day.**

**Twitter****: Hortenceee**


	8. Olive & An Arrow

**Enjoy my longest chapter yet. Kinda dramatic, but I'm sure a little drama won't kill anyone. ;)**

**Chapter Eight: Olive + Arrow **

_**~ You leave me hoping and praying that my love won't show 'cause I know you'll give me an olive and an arrow. – Nick Jonas ~**_

"Whatever, I'm fine; I'm not letting it get to me."

"But Miles, honey, you're crying." Demi is seated on my bed, watching me as I furiously sort through the articles of clothing in front of me, separating the different colors into individual groups.

After I left Joes condo, she soon followed me home and ever since she got here, she's been nagging me for the full story behind my dramatic exit from the party. You'd think by now she'd know me well enough to know when I would like to be left alone…

I then realize she hasn't said much for a while. Well played, Demi. This is why she's my best friend. I take a quick glance in her direction and realize she's busied herself with the cosmopolitan magazine on my nightstand. Suddenly all I want to do is vent to her. I know she won't judge me or make any unwanted comments, but sometimes my stubbornness just gets the best of me. As of right now though, I just need to vent.

"He basically said I make his life a living hell and called me a bitch." Oh boy, here come the waterworks again. "I mean, why the hell would he say that? He never insults me."

In no time, Demi's standing in front of me, her arms wrapped around me as she pats my back. "He's just in a crappy mood and he took it out on you, you know Nick, he didn't mean it and Joe's talking to him right now."

"It's not even like he has a reason for being a douche, I didn't do _anything _to him."

"I know babe but the fact that he's standing outside our house waiting to apologize to you says something about how he feels about you."

"Demi! Why the hell would you let him come over here?"

"Miles, he didn't know you were planning on flying to Australia to possibly rekindle your love with your ex-boyfriend."

"Why are you taking his side?" I step away from her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm not, I'm just saying at least he's trying." She sighs, glancing at my alarm clock on my nightstand. "Look, Miley, I gotta go, but listen to me, hear him out, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I head for the laundry room, throwing my clothes in the washer. I notice most of my them consist of flannels I stole from Liam. Ugh. I should really get rid of this habit of sharing clothes with boyfriends because they only disgust me after the break up.

I then notice, I've been tuning out the doorbell for quite some time. Where the hell is Demi anyway? I head for the door, not even caring that I look like a hot mess.

"Can we talk?" There he is, Head Dick himself, standing there, looking like a dumbass, wanting to know if I want to talk to him? There are so many ways I can reject his idiotic request but I decide to take the better alternative and slam the door in his face. It feels so good.

"Miles," He opens the door and follows after me as I head back to my room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that-"

I stop in my tracks and turn around to face him, crossing my arms across my chest. "Out."

"I'm making an effort here, hun."

"Now."

"Will you just listen to what I have to say?"

"Get out Nick!"

"Will you just listen to me for one second?" He reaches for my arm and I swear I'm two seconds away from slapping him.

"Don't touch me!" I yank my arm out of his grasp, startling him a bit. It annoys the hell out of me that he uses the same strategy _every time _I'm mad at him to get me to talk to him. Screw that.

"Mil-"

"Get out of my damn house. I think you've forgotten who you're dealing with here."

"Stop taking this up your ass, I'm _apologizing_."

He saying jerk-ish things like that isn't exactly helping with the nonchalant attitude I'm trying to portray.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He throws his head back, looking at the ceiling and sighs. "What do you want me to say, Miles?"

"I don't want you to say anything you don't want to say, Nick." I say in a voice barely above a whisper then turn around and enter my room, heading straight for my bed. I lay my head on the pillow, looking out the window. We always fight about the stupidest things, but I know with all of my heart that at the end of the day, it's so worth all of my tears and all the profanity we throw at each other; I know it's all worth it because the entire time I'm fighting for him; I'm fighting for us. And whether he feels the same way or not doesn't really matter anymore, as a matter of fact, it has never really mattered. It pisses me off how he can never just say what he's feeling, I always have to force it out of him. That kind of makes me wonder if I've always pressured him into everything. How do I know our entire past hasn't been a lie?  
God, I hate him. That's a lie, I could never hate him, but this is the closest I've ever gotten.

I notice it's started sprinkling a little. Rain. God's got jokes. I get up from my bed and head out of my room. For about half a second, I had forgotten about Head Dick out there so imagine my surprise when I open the door from my room and he's seated on the hallway floor, with his back leaning against the wall. I play it cool and proceed to the laundry room.

"Miley, you have to talk to me." He is now behind me. "You can't just leave..."

"What?" I stop walking and face him.

He reaches out and holds onto my upper arms. "I mean, I can't let you go off to Australia like this, just please, let me apologize first."

I shrug his hands off of me and place my hand on his chest, shoving him backwards. "I told you not to touch me." I say through my teeth.

"Miley, please realize, at this point, I'm not even sure why you're angry with me anymore." I can't help but feel a feeling of satisfaction settle in as I spot panic in his eyes. He's actually beginning to worry now. Good.

"I'm not even angry at you anymore; I just want you to leave me alone."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes!" I exclaim a little louder than I intended. "That's what I want."

"Okay, I'll be outside if you want to talk."

I sigh and open my mouth to protest, but figure he'll eventually get tired and just leave. Boy am I wrong.

* * *

About two hours later, I open the front door a bit and notice Nick is now seated on a plastic chair on my front porch, his hood is pulled over his head considering it's now pouring out, it is also dark already, and yet he's still here. What a trooper. He's bent over with his elbows rested on his thighs and his hands playing with a small branch. He appears to be lost in his thoughts since he obviously doesn't hear me open the door.

I lean on the door and just watch him for a bit, not really sure of what I should do now. He looks so sad and helpless out here. I want so bad to just take him inside, dry him off and comfort him, but I won't let myself. I can't do that to myself. I love him so much, I would seriously kill for that boy but the uncertainty I feel with him kinda outweigh everything else.

"Nick, if you love me please get out of the rain and go home...please."

"The sound of my voice startles him out his trance and in what seems like half a second, he's standing right in front of me, grasping onto my arms. "Miles, please listen to me, I'm so sorry."

"You know, this is what's pissing me off so much," I yank my arms out of his grasp and turn around, walking back into the house. I can hear him follow me. "What are you even apologizing for?"

"Everything, just please don't leave so mad at me." He circles around me so that I am now forced to face him.

"You're an idiotic asshole, you know that?"

"What the hell did I do to make you so angry with me."

"You're being a dumbass that's what! Damn Nick, just get the hell out." I say harshly, pointing to the door.

"Miley, you know I lo-"

"Don't say that!" I yell smacking his chest. "Don't you dare say that to me, Nick."

"Dammit, Miley, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? How dare you? I tell you I'm flying to Australia to see my ex-boyfriend and all you have to say is you hope I don't leave so mad at you? Screw you." I'm finally fed up and start to push him out the house but he, being much stronger than me, manages to hold me in place by grasping my arms once again.

"You really think I don't want to ask you to stay here with me because you mean more to me? Because I need you? Because I love you more than he ever will? Do you honestly think I don't want to sabotage your flight schedule right now?"

I turn away from him partially because I don't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes but mostly because I'd rather just ignore him right now and pretend he doesn't exist, pretend I can't hear what he's saying because I know it's starting to get to me and that's not part of the plan.

I hear him sigh from behind me, and I know he knows at this point there's no getting through to me. "The silent treatment? Really Miley?"

"You're leaving soon, Miles, I'm trying to leave things on a good note, but that won't happen if you don't talk to me." I have now returned to my task of folding the pile of clothes on my living room couch and placing them in a laundry basket.

"Miley? Mi, I'm asking you to stay here with me because I need you. Hun? Don't go to Australia, okay? Is that what you want me to say?" It's becoming extremely difficult not to punch him in the face, by the way. I think he's forgotten that this has lasted more than a week before.

"Miley, please, I'll do anything you want, okay? Talk to me, please, I'm begging." He tries to go around me so I'm forced to face him again, but I grant him no access this time.

"Miley, I love you. I love you so much; I don't think you're aware of that." He says in a much softer voice, almost as if he's giving up. What else is new? "I'll stay here all night if I have to. Yell at me if you want, you can even punch me, as many times as you want...Princess, I love you."

"Nicholas! I swear if you don't stop-" I stop mid-sentence, not really sure how to react to what I see and I'm not even really sure if my eyes are deceiving me or not. "You're crying, Nick."

"Just tell me what I did and I'll fix it, I swear on my life I will fix it for you."

I move closer to him and take his face in my palms. "You're crying, Nicky." I rub my thumb under one of his eyes. "Why are you crying?" I ask softly, I seriously feel like if I'm not careful he might break.

"Don't leave, Miles, I need you here with me." He tightly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug.

"I won't hun, I promise." I glide my fingers through the hair on the back of his head and massage his scalp to calm him. I can feel his racing heart pounding against his chest at an alarming pace and I swear I feel myself tearing up a bit as well. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, okay? I wasn't even all that mad, I just wanted you to prove yourself to me, you were being so mean to me all of a sudden and I just wanted you feel how it felt...I was just so confused. I'm so sorry Nick, the last thing I want is to hurt you and I'm sorry I let it get this far..." I ramble on and on and I doubt he's even really listening to what I'm saying but I can't help it, I just feel like the biggest bitch in the world.

As his rapid heart rate begins to slow down, I can't help but feel overwhelmed by this moment. Anyone who knows Nick like I do would understand the intensity of what just happened. I've only ever seen Nick cry one other time; when we broke up. I never really count concerts considering those tears are merely for past recollections. I want to just kiss it and make it better for him but I'm not really sure how to take everything in myself. Just a few minutes ago I was standing here ready to fly to Australia soon. Now what? But I know something like this can't be taken lightly.

I stand on my toes and softly kiss his forehead, making my way down to his eye lids then to his nose. I look up into his glossy eyes and I wonder how I missed all the love filled in them (all for me?) before. His eyes fall from mine to my lips for a brief second then back to my eyes again; it's unbelievable how easy it's become for me to read him. I know he just wants to forget everything and just enjoy the rest of the night like nothing ever happened. Typical Nick, but I do owe him that much. "Um, you have something I could change into? My clothes are a little damp."

"Uh, yeah, follow me." I lead him into the walk-in closet in my bedroom. "I think I still have some of your old stuff somewhere in here." I give him a pair of red basketball shorts, which he appears to have outgrown, and a black hoodie. After he's dressed, I offer to put his clothes in the dryer.

I return in the closet and find him seated on the floor, leaning against the wall with a box placed in his lap. He looks up at me holding a CD in his hand. "I can't believe you still have this."

"What? Would you have preferred if I had gotten rid of it?" I sit cross-legged in front of him. "Besides, I kept everything you gave me, hence, the box."

"Do you still listen to it?"

"Yeah, usually on days like this too." I take the CD from his hand, walk over to my bed and grab my laptop, taking it back to the closet with me and returning to my previous position. "It goes well with the rain, don't you think?" I smirk at him knowingly as Maroon 5s 'Won't Go Home Without You' starts playing.

"Of course." He answers sarcastically and starts going through more stuff in the box.

"All these songs are sad breakup songs, did I ever thank you for that?" I ask, my sarcasm more than evident.

"I beg to differ," he quickly retorts, "what about Falling Slowly, Little Moments, Butterfly? And did we forget about Lost Without You?" I blush at the thoughts triggered by the mere mention of the song. "Besides, we were broken up at the time, remember?"

"And you, being the charmer you are, manipulated me with music, my weakness."

He chuckles at that. "It worked."

I'm a little startled when the slightly sensual music to 'Lost Without You' Begins to play and I swear my face is borderline blue. Nick, being Nick, starts singing along to it. Jerk. He knows what he's doing to me.

"Tell me how you love me more and how you think I'm sexy baby..." He reaches over for my arm and pulls me toward him to sit in between his legs with my back to him. Shutting my eyes, I lean my head against his chest as he loosely wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. It's a lot easier to calm down without having to face him. "You wanna touch yourself when you see me, tell me how you love my body..." The trail of hot breath he's leaving around my ear is making it difficult for me to maintain a steady heart pace and yet I couldn't be anymore content.

"Baby you're the perfect shape, baby you're the perfect weight. Treat me like my birthday..." I place my hands on top of his on my stomach and he kisses my shoulder.

"I'm lost without you, can't help myself, how does it feel, to know that I love you, baby?" He suddenly stops singing and I wonder if he actually wants me to answer that. Knowing him, he probably does.

We stay in that position for God knows how long just listening to basically the soundtrack of us. I kinda wish time would just stop and keep us in this moment forever. It's times like this that remind me why I fell for Nick so many years ago, and as he sings along to the last song, I know with all of my heart that he'll always be in my life. No matter the circumstances. "Cause my heart will wait, my heart's gonna wait for you, always... I know it's not easy, it's not meant to be easy."

* * *

**I realize this story might be confusing for some of you, but I really want you guys to try to figure out what you can on your own and if you're still confused, just let me know and I'll explain. Also, there is a reason why none of Nick's American friends know about Lucie and that has something to do with his personality, I hinted at it in earlier chapters, but evidently, a lot of you missed it. You can either try to figure it out now or wait until his big realization. What I'm trying to say is, it's okay if you haven't figured it out. It's supposed to be a mystery, even to him.**

**Also, I said this once and I'll say it again, The first chapter is about five years into the future.**

**As usual, thank you for reading/commenting. You are all amazing. :)**

**Twitter****: Hortenceee**


	9. Like We Used To

**Chapter Nine: Like We Used To**

_**~Can you promise me if this was right? – A Rocket To The Moon~**_

I charge for the door as soon as I hear the doorbell. I know it's Miley, because she always does a little tune with the doorbell. I open the door and smile at her. She's dressed casually but still looks like a bombshell. She's wearing an oversized purple flannel with a white tank under it paired up with black tights, which are tucked into black combat-like boots. Her hair seems to be the only thing she spent a lot of time on considered it's straightened something she normally doesn't do. Her makeup is perfectly natural, emphasizing her natural beauty, just how I like it.

"Hi." She smiles back, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. As I lead her to the couch I set up for us with food and blankets, I smile at how cute it is that she's so nervous. It blows my mind how one minute she can be this confident, wild, sexy girl who apparently can't be tamed and the next she's back to that nervous insecure thirteen year-old I fell in love with. It's amazing to think that I obtain the ability to do that to her.

"What movie are we watching first?" She plops down on one end of the couch and picks up a blanket.

"You're my guest, you pick."

She looks down at her options on the coffee table and picks one up. "Definitely 'Step Brothers'." I put the movie in a DVD player and sit down next to her on the couch. I turn to her and catch her eye so I smile and she smiles back and turns back to the movie. I sense awkwardness already. Unacceptable.

"Mi." I say gently, extending my arm out to her and taking her hand. I tug her arm and she scoots closer to me as I lead her arm around my waist. I then place my own arm around her shoulder as she leans her head on my chest. Much better.

We've watched this movie so many times together and separately, it's ridiculous. We both love it, one of us more than the other, considering how she nearly dies of laughter every time. I may or may not love the movie for different reasons than her though, since I'm usually watching her instead, you be the judge. I love watching her reactions to all the different scenarios; she gets so into it, it's almost as if she's the one going through it all.

We haven't had movie night in so long, the last time we had one, we were still dating. I remember how we would never actually finish a movie, I would always end up kinda seducing her (or the other way around) and next thing we'd know, we'd be lying on my parents' tainted living room couch being normal hormone-filled teenagers. God, I miss that.

I slowly run my hand down her arm and glance at her, wondering if I start this what it could lead to. My arm slides around her waist and I continue my previous action this time one side of her undershirt riding along with my hand. I look over at the exposed skin, getting only a glimpse of her toned stomach; it's frightening what seeing not even half of her newly pierced navel does to me. I slowly run my fingers across her lower stomach and stop at the small jewel. How can something so tiny be so hot? I notice she's looking at me, probably wondering what I'm doing.

"When'd you get this done?" I trace my index finger around it, it seems strangely complicated, and not to mention painful.

"A couple months ago, you hadn't noticed it yet?"

"Oh, no, I noticed it." Keeping my gaze on her, I tug at it a little. "Did it hurt?"

"It actually felt more weird than painful, but it did hurt for a little while after getting it done. I like it though, so it was all worth it." She smiles and looks down at it. "Do you like it?" She looks up at me, biting down on her lower lip, obviously embarrassed by her own question.

I nod my head. "Mhm, it looks sexy on you." I say seriously.

"You really think so?"

I laugh, "What? You don't think it looks nice?"

"I think it looks nice but I wouldn't go as far as to say it makes me look sexy." She let's out an airy laugh.

"Correction:_ you_ make _it_ look sexy." I smile as her face reddens.

"Stop it!" She lightly smacks my chest, burying her face in my chest.

"Aw, am I making big, bad, untamable Miley blush?"

"You've already tamed me so obviously that doesn't apply to you." She mumbles into my chest. I push her hair behind her ear and I know she knows what I want because she lifts her head up and looks at me her mouth slightly agape. I take that as my initiative to softly brush my lips against hers taking my time just to reacquaint myself with the amazing feeling of having her this close to me again. She extends her neck a little higher and I smile as her lips firmly press onto mine. She was never the patient one. I can't believe how perfect this feels; everything about us and this moment just feels right.

I slowly pull away but she holds onto my lower lip with both of hers. Clever. She knows what that does to me and it's just like her to use it to her advantage. But hey, who's complaining? She giggles as I lean more into her, causing her to lean back away from me and granting me the much needed access to her tempting bare neck.

_It starts at my toes and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while-_

What perfect timing whoever that is has. "I'm so sorry." She looks at me apologetically as she answers the phone. "Hello." She sounds pissed so I do the smart thing and give her privacy.

"That's not your concern any more." I hear her say in a harsh whisper as I head for the kitchen. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who she's talking to. And suddenly, I'm bombarded by thoughts of Lucie. It's crazy; a few days ago I was declaring my love for her, lying to myself and everyone else that Miley was like a sister to me. Now look at me. I guess I just needed that little, or rather big, scare of losing her again to reevaluate my priorities.

"Nick?"

I turn around and see her leaning on the wall of the kitchen entrance fiddling with her phone.

"I'm gonna head home now?"

I doubt she meant for that sentence to come out as a question but her face definitely has uncertainty written all over it. Actually, it's more apologetic with a hint of uncertainty.

"Already? We haven't finished the movie though." She tilts her head a little and gives me a 'be serious' look. That was expected. "Okay, but let me at least cook you some dinner."

I can tell she's holding in laughter as she places a hand on her chest, almost as if her heart can't handle what I just said. Jerk. "You want to make me dinner, Nick?" She asks with a humorous smile.

"Yeah, why not? But, I mean, if you don't want me to-"

"No! Not at all, I just didn't know you cooked; you've never cooked for me before."

"Well, now you know. So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to, I really would, but duty calls."

"What is it?"

"Um...don't worry about it." She says it nicely but it feels like the biggest slap in the face I've ever gotten. I mean we are best friends, right? And call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure best friends don't keep these kinds of things from each other...

"Sorry, too late." I mumble to myself as I search the fridge for some food.

She walks over to where I'm standing and touches my arm. "I had fun."

"Me too." I wrap an arm around her shoulder, pressing my lips on her forehead. As I let go, she looks at me, chewing on her lip and I know she wants to say something but isn't sure how to phrase it.

"Nick, can I be completely blunt with you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you _want_ to kiss me?"

"Why? Am I making it that obvious?" I reply softly in an attempt to make my voice huskier. She grins, biting down on her lower lip. Success.

"Not to sound like a whore or anything, but what's stopping you?"

"You know how I can be, I rush into things and it hasn't really worked out well for me in the past. You obviously know that." She nods her head in an understanding way. "Well, Miss Miley," I say tapping her nose playfully with my index finger, "I'd rather not lose you this time around."

"Okay, well, see ya." She spins around, heading for the door. What the hell?

"Wait!" She turns around to face me. "Don't I at least get a hug?"

She narrows her eyes at me, knowingly and crosses her arms across her chest. "I think you've forgotten that I know you, Nick. I know exactly what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" I move closer to her so that I'm standing right in front of her, looking down at her.

"Since you're too chicken to make the first move, you're waiting for me to do it but you can't bring yourself to tell me so you hint at it until I do. Hm, kinda feels like deja vu, doesn't it?" She smirks. "Aw Hun, I thought you'd outgrown your thirteen-year-old self."

"Shut up, you loved my thirteen-year-old swag."

"I taught you everything you know."

"I'm not denying that, but I wouldn't exactly say _everything_, just saying..."

"You're such a guy sometimes." I open my arms out for her and she steps into me and rests her cheek on my chest.

After a while I can tell she's trying to pull away but of course, I just hold on tighter and begin to rock her from side to side. She rests her chin on my chest and looks up at me. "You do realize you've already kissed me...on the couch?"

"Oh man, you want it just as bad, I know you do." I smirk at her.

"Only I can control my..." she pauses, almost as if searching for the right word to use, then she moves her face dangerously close to mine and we're practically nuzzling noses, "urges." She smirks back. If I hadn't made it clear already, this girl will obviously be the death of me. She makes it so easy for me to adore her and she does it so effortlessly, it's almost scary. I understand her better than anyone else in this world because we basically grew up together and sometimes I feel like it's a risk trying to pursue her, but that very risk is a huge contributor in what makes it all worthwhile.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge, because of course, my mind is too jumbled to form a complete and coherent sentence.

"Mhm. See, I can be this close to you and still be able to control myself." At this point, her proximity to me is gradually increasing so one can only imagine the pace at which my heart is running as her lips softly brush against mine word after word. I'm not the only one suffering from a hyperactive heart though, oh no. Her closeness to me is both a disadvantage and an advantage to me.

"Are you free Saturday night?" I ask and glance at the clock on the microwave, letting a small smile slip as I look back at her. She looks back at the clock and does a double take after reading what time it is: 7:05. She looks at me and does that adorable thing with her face where she narrows her eyes and scrunches her nose at the same time and I can't help but laugh. "You're cute."

"Thank you, and you're extremely cheesy..." She smiles and reaches up to grab my cheeks in her palms. "But adorable at the same time."

I lean down, taking her bottom lip in between both of mine, It might be weird to say, but it's amazing how perfectly our lips fit together, it's like two puzzle pieces that were made for each other. Kissing Miley probably falls under the top ten best feelings in the world list. I never get tired of it and it seems to feel better and better every time, if that's even possible. A big part of the reason I love kissing her so much I think has to do with her, for lack of a better word, feedback. From my experience, I've discovered that most girls hold back during intimate moments but with Miley, it's different, she's not afraid to express herself at all, which, by the way is _such _a turn on. It works to my advantage when we're together because I never have to wonder if I'm doing something wrong; I know all the signs. For example when she touches my face, like she's doing now, I know she's enjoying it, but she wants more, or if she's running her fingers through my hair and/or sighing, I know she's really into it, if her hands are kinda just roaming my entire body and she's moaning, I know she's turned on, if her arms are wrapped tightly around my neck, most times she's either feeling sad or insecure, and if she's not doing any of that, then I know something's wrong. It kind of scares me how much of a pro she's gotten at it since we were last together.

Her hands slide down to my chest as she slowly pulls away, chewing on her lower lip. "Where are you taking me Saturday night?"

"We're celebrating Maya's birthday at Les Deux. "Old Hollywood" is the theme. You're going as my beautiful date, are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah, I'm always up for a party. She turns eighteen, right?"

"Yup, as of tomorrow, she's officially an adult." I extend my arms out, "see you soon?" She wraps her arms around my torso and looks up at me, puckering her lips for me to kiss. I give her lips a quick peck. As expected, she lets out a little whimper, as I pull away, and juts her lower lip out, widening her eyes at me. I let out a loud laugh. "You are too cute for your own good." We connect our lips once more and again, it's like total ecstasy as sparks fly and butterflies swarm our stomachs.

"I gotta go," she says between kisses, "I'll see you later." She presses her lips hard on mine before letting go.

"Wait," I grab her arm before she starts walking away and, without wasting time, I slide my tongue in her mouth. Without hesitation, she glides her fingers through my hair, her finger tips massaging my scalp. I slide my arms around her waist and lift her feet off the ground. I can feel a smile spreading across her mouth.

"Stop it Nick, I can't, I have to go." She pulls down her undershirt, that has slid up above my arms.

"Just stay for a little while. Please? I'll love you forever." I lean my forehead against hers just because I know it's hard for her to resist that way.

"Stop it!" She throws her head back giggling. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." I sigh and place her back down on the floor with one more peck on her lips and in no time, she's walking out the front door. It's amazing, we haven't even established what we are to each other yet and I already can't get enough of her.

* * *

My face contorts to form a disgusted look as I walk into the living room only to find my brother and his best-friend-turned-girl-friend practically devouring each other on _our _living room couch. I know Miley and I were making out in the same couch a while ago, but not like them.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two eat each other up, unfortunately, you're going to have to detach for like two seconds."

"Oh hey Nick, what's up?" Demi says, totally unfazed, which is funny because I know if it was Miley in her position, she wouldn't show her face around here for a while. Hard to believe, but very much true.

"Demi, you talked to Miley today, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did she seem okay when you talked to her?"

She looks at Joe and they share a look. "Dude, you're getting obsessive again." Joe says, resting his arm around Demi's shoulder.

"She won't answer my calls; I'm concerned. There's a difference." I counter as I walk back to my room annoyed.

"She's fine, Nick!" I hear Demi call out before I shut my door.

It has been bugging me all day, before she left here, she was clearly upset about something. I know she'll call, she told me she would and I believe her but...I don't know. I know I overreact with her sometimes, but I just can't help it, she's kinda become attached to me over the years, so much that it doesn't even matter whether we're together or not, she's apart of me now.

I hear my phone ringing and I swear my heart nearly rips out of my chest. I answer it after the first ring and smile at the annoyance I immediately hear in her voice. "Nicholas, what the hell is the meaning of your TEN missed calls?" She could have said she hated me and I probably still would have smiled. I'm just ecstatic to hear her voice.

"They mean I love hearing your voice."

"You don't always have to worry about me, Nick, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She sighs, "Don't be so overprotective, it's annoying."

"I know and I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, I just can't help it sometimes, you're really important to me."

"I'm not mad, Hun, I just think that there's a line that has to be drawn, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" She scolds with a laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's adorable that you stress yourself out over little ol' me." I smile because I can hear the smile in her voice, confirming her sincerity.

"So, Des, tell me about your day, starting from when you woke up to now. Be very descriptive about _everything_, preferably your thoughts and feelings about the events that occurred from 5:30 to 7:05 pm."

"Ha, nice try but you know if you had straight up asked, I would have told you, but you chose trickery. Not nice, Lucas."

"I don't need to ask to know you enjoyed it, I can read you like a book." I test, and the corners of my mouth curve up knowing she'll fall for it.

"Touché."

"Trickery, darling, is a beautiful thing."

"Oh! You're good."

I laugh and rest my head on the headboard of my bed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay...I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just kinda lonely here without my fabulous roommate who ditches me every night now. Tell her I love her too, by the way."

"Are you going to bed now?"

"Mhm, in my ginormous bed that I usually share with Demi."

"Still hate sleeping alone, I see." I chuckle at that thought.

"Yup..." She drags out the word, popping the 'p' at the end."

"I guess I should let you go then."

"Okay," she lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Goodnight."

"'Night." I hang up and shut my eyes thinking about how if we were officially together I would be either already at her place or on my way over there. We were living with our parents and yet we still managed to spend almost every night together; usually me at her place because her parents weren't as strict as mine. I remember how we would talk about turning eighteen and moving in together and eventually getting married. Who knew so much would happen between then and now? Who knew we would find our way back to each other? Who the hell says, we can't have that again? Who says I can't go over to her place right now?

Almost as if on cue, I get a text message.

_**Damn it Nick, come cuddle with me. –Miley**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nick seems like a pretty sketchy guy, doesn't he? I'd love to hear all your opinions on what you think his deal is. :)**

**Hint:** **A few of you are already on the right path. **

**Also, keep in mind that if something ever seems weird and far-fetched, it's probably significant to where this story is headed. And just a heads up, after a couple of chapters things will get a tad bit bizarre and confusing.**

**And to answer your question xxjustsmile, maybe, maybe not. ;)  
**

**Thanks for the support, love you all :]**

**Twitter****: Hortenceee**


	10. For You I Will

**Chapter Ten: For You I Will**

_**~No more camouflage, I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water. – Teddy Geiger~**_

"Snickers!" I smile as she snatches the stuffed animal from my grasp, cradling it like a baby in her arms.

"I found him in my closet."

"You're no longer needed here; I have Snickers to cuddle with now. You're dismissed."

I put my hand on my chest in mock hurt and let out a dramatic gasp and she laughs, placing the stuffed animal on the foot of her bed and peeling my hand from my chest to wrap it around her waist. "I'm kidding Nick." She says, repeating her actions with my other hand.

"I am hurt." I pull away from her, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

"My sarcastic nature should not be news to you." I take a seat on the foot of her bed as she heads for her huge walk-in closet.

"Must you be sarcastic all the time?"

"It's fun messing with you." She calls out from the closet.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah babe?"

No response. Crap. I'm an idiot. I get up, following her into the closet. She's standing there in the core of her closet, clutching Snickers, staring at me with that glint in her eyes. And let me just say, that glint is usually not a bad thing. Talk about a sigh of relief on my part.

"Miles-"

"You called me babe..." Her voice sounds different. It's not as husky and sultry as usual- at least I think it's usually sultry- it's more high-pitched and a lot softer. She sounds so vulnerable. It's definitely a side of her I don't see very often and I just want to kiss her because I know how much she hates feeling inferior. I think her vulnerability is a big part of everything that makes her so beautiful and precious to me, it makes her real and attainable. Not a lot of people get to see this side of Miley.

"Yeah..."

"You used to call me that all the time when..." Her voice trails off and I know she's about to cry when her lower lip begins to tremble.

"No no no no no no," I hurry over to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "shhh, don't cry, beautiful."

"You can't be so sweet to me when I'm grieving about you." She mumbles in my chest.

"Aren't we being just a tad bit dramatic? Don't cry, I'm right here with you." I smile, looking down at her.

"What the hell do you want, nick?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down."

"No, why should I? I'm practically throwing myself at you, and one minute we're making out the next you can't even hug me for more than five seconds? I don't appreciate all these mixed signals you're sending me." She steps away from me, and I won't lie and say that doesn't scare me a bit.

"How am I sending you mixed signals, Miley? You're being ridiculous."

"Don't say I'm being ridiculous," she snaps, "It's how I feel."

"Well, stop it, you know how I feel about you, I don't want to rush into things like we usually do."

She doesn't say anything. She's just looking at me with that stubborn look of hers that drives me insane.

"Damn it, Miley, there's a reason we always end up back together. It's not because we're stupid or hard-headed, no. It's because, as cheesy as it sounds, our fate's already been decided and we kind of just have to go with it. Think about it, we are both way too stubborn to willingly get back together, it always kind of 'just happens'. Every time. Are you going to tell me it's a coincidence_ every time_?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing. You can't mess with destiny...Destiny." I smirk at my witty comment. "And yes, that pun _was _intended."

"If I had a penny for every time you used that one..." She says gliding her arms around my waist with a wide grin stretched across her face. "Thank you Nick, for being such a sweetheart, but I still hate sleeping alone."

"You still want to snuggle? Darn! The floor looks so comfy though."

"You're hilarious." She says as she climbs into bed and I follow, lying down behind her so that we're practically spooning.

"Des, turn around." I whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh-uh, not after your little confession."

"I'm not seducing you, calm down."

"You're not the one I'm worried about, Hun."

"Can I just give you a goodnight kiss?" She's quiet for a while, and then she turns around to face me, chewing on her lower lip. "Don't be nervous, I don't bite."

"Who said I'm nervous?" She reaches over and presses her lips onto mine. "Goodnight Nick."

"'Night baby." I capture her lips with mine, adding just enough tongue to drive her insane. I keep it short and sweet then turn the opposite way, smiling to myself. She wants to say something, I can feel it.

"Nicholas, look at me." I turn my head to face her.

"What's up?"

"I have to know, are we together or not? And I understand you don't want to rush into anything, but I hate how we're kind of just whoring it with no labels."

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"Can we please act our age for like two seconds? I just want to know where we stand."

"You're my Destiny." I take her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. I look up at her and she's smiling as if I just gave her a million dollars. "That's Destiny with a capital 'D'." I bring her hand up to my lips, softly kissing the back of it.

"You're being really cheesy right now."

"And you love it, otherwise, you wouldn't be CHEESING it like you are right now." I smile, proud of my witty comeback. Man I'm on a roll.

"Oh Gosh, please stop." She says giggling.

I chuckle then look at her intently, searching her eyes for any doubt. "In all seriousness though, you wanna try this one more time, I mean, they do say the third time's a charm."

She nods her head excitedly, kind of like she's too ecstatic to even speak. The giant smile plastered on her face is immediately mirrored onto my own face. It's adorable how happy she looks and knowing I'm the cause of that is literally one the best feelings in the world.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I lean over and peck her lips, then look at her, trying to memorize the look on her beautiful face. I repeat the same actions, again and again and again, whispering sweet words after each peck. I used to live for moments like this, just me and her with no interruption. I didn't realize how much I missed it until this very moment. It's amazing to think that just a few months ago, she seemed so out of my league and now I can call her mine again. After all these years, who would have thought?

* * *

"I bet you creepily stared at me like that throughout the entire night."

"You know, you've become a lot sassier since we last dated."

"And you've become a lot creepier."

"What are you talking about? I used to watch you sleep all the time."

"Well, stop it." She gets up, swinging her legs off the bed. "It's weird."

I grab her by her waist and pull her down with me. I firmly place my lips on her cheek, keeping them there for as along as possible.

"Nickkk." She giggles as she squirms in my arms, only causing me to tighten them around her. "Stop ittt."

"Your cute little giggles aren't really convincing me that you want me to stop." I nuzzle my nose against her neck. "Say it like you mean it."

"Nick, owww! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, Miles, I'm so sorry-" Before I know it she slips from my arms, running and starts charging for the door. I laugh at how cute she looks running for her life in her barely visible boy shorts and navy blue oversized long-sleeved shirt. She screams as I grab her and throw her over my shoulder, I then head back to her bed and throw her on it. I grab her by the ankles and pull her toward me so that she's sitting on the edge of the bed. I kneel down in front of her and pucker my lips. "Gimme a kiss?" She leans over, molding her lips with mine for a brief second. "One more." She repeats her previous actions. "Last one." This time, before she pulls away, I take hold of her face, deepening the kiss. It's when her hand reaches for my face that I decide to pull away. I peck her nose and watch as her eyes slowly open.

"What do you want?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Her smile is now mixed with a puzzled look. "I thought I already was."

"Officially."

"Of course." She scoots forward and wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her lips onto mine.

"Let me take you out for breakfast."

"Chik-fil-A?"

"Whatever you want princess."

"Yayyy, I'm gonna go get ready." She charges for the bathroom. She takes a quick shower and I follow and change into one of my old t-shirts that she still has, pairing it up with the shorts I slept in. She decides to wear short high-waisted shorts with a loose off-the-shoulder white blouse, and some black gladiator sandals. It's a bit overwhelming how much her wardrobe has changed since we last dated.

I just love it when I'm in a good mood and some asshole decides to ruin it for me. This particular asshole seems to be a Miley fan, for all the wrong reasons of course.

So I decide to go to the restroom as Miley orders our food and when I return, there's a punk, who seems to be about two or three years younger than us, waiting in line in front of me obviously checking her out and making unnecessary comments. He's whispering to his friend about how much she's "developed" over the years and how "crazy long" her legs are. I decide to bite my tongue since I know she probably gets this kind of crap all the time. It's not until punk number two says something about hearing somewhere that she's flexible and how "handy" that could be, that I decide I've heard enough.

"It actually does come in handy." I lean forward toward them as they turn around to look at me. "She's a former cheerleader." I say in a low voice. "Do you dumbasses know how much _talent _cheerleaders contain?"

"Nick." I look over toward the voice calling my name and see Miley standing near a booth waiting for me.

"Don't let your imaginations run too wild now." I give their backs light smacks and then head over to Miley.

"Do you know them?" Miley asks me as I approach her.

"No, just some fans of yours."

"What'd you say to them?"

"Just how amazingly talented you are."

"Thanks." She smiles as she slides in one side of the booth.

"So, Des, guess what." I reach over to grab a fry on her tray and hold it in front of her mouth.

"Are you really about to feed me right now." She looks at me, the smile never leaving her face.

"You didn't guess but I'll tell you anyway; I still find the act of feeding you very arousing, so open up."

"Nick!" She giggles. "I can't believe you just said that." She, nevertheless, takes a bite of the frie. "Do you get aroused when I chew as well?" She looks at me, chewing slowly and... seductively?

"No, that's just gross."

"Thanks, ass."

"You know, you insult me way too often." I feed her another fry. "I'm starting to think you don't like me."

"You obviously know nothing about me then."

"I know enough to know you don't actually think that." There's that adorable scrunching of the nose face that I love so much again. I've noticed she only does it when she's really happy to see me, when I say something of the sexual nature, or when she just doesn't have a witty comeback. It's one of the many new wonderful things I'm learning about my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"Des, do you think we're moving too fast?" Miley lifts her head off my chest to look at me.

"No. Do you?"

"It doesn't feel like it but imagine what this would look like from someone else's perspective." She leans her head back on my chest as I play with her fingers. "We just became official last night and we're already lying in bed together? Something most couples don't do until _months _into the relationship."

"The way I see it is, we have SO much history, that we're kind of like an exception, you know? Like we were each other's first _everything_...it's kinda like we just picked up from where we left off. Does that make sense?"

"Mhm. So this doesn't scare you at all? 'Cause I've been holding back."

"I know you have, and I've been trying to be very gentle with you because I know how delicate you can be." She smirks looking up at me.

"Don't be afraid to let go, trust me, I don't mind. Gentle is good, but not under these circumstances."

"Under what circumstances?" She turns around, straddling me.

"You want me to say it?"

"Go ahead." She says nonchalantly. She's testing me, I know she is.

"Come here, I'll say it in your ear." She giggles but does as I say. I place my lips close to her ear so that they're touching it a little. "I would tell you, but I don't want it to cause things to get out of control." I whisper softly, kissing the area beneath her ear. I feel her entire body shake from her giggles. "You wanna know what though?"

"What?" She whispers back.

"I love you." I take her earlobe between my teeth, tugging at it a little and I smile when I feel her arms snake around my torso, squeezing it tightly.

"You have no idea kid." she rests her head on my chest and it feels like we're the most perfect work of destiny God has ever created.

"Hey Miley, you in here?" We both turn our heads toward the now open door and standing there is a hyper-looking Demi. "Awww snap! Joe, in here." She calls out.

Miley laughs. "Demi, what are-"

"Slumber party!" They scream and charge for Miley's bed. Miley and I look at each other and we're both thinking the same thing: Starbuck.

I brace myself before they dive in separating us. Demi settles in between us and Joe takes the spot next to Miley.

"I can't believe you went to Starbucks without me Joe." Miley looks at Joe mocking hurt.

"Coldstone actually." He corrects

"Same shit."

"Says the girl amidst some _secret _slumber party."

"Not secret. I texted Demi last night."

"Demetria!"

As they continue to bicker, I'm just sitting there like, all I wanted was to have some quality time with my girlfriend but I mean, I guess...

"I'm glad you and Miles are back together, she hasn't been this happy in a while." Demi whispers to me and flashes her teeth at me, quickly brightening up my mood.

"Thanks Dem."

"I never got your side of the story in all this."

"So you know Miley's?"

"Yeah, and she'll tell you if she wants but I want to know yours. I already told Miley, but I think what you two have is really cool and I just want to see it from both perspectives."

I'm a little caught off guard by her curiosity; no one's ever asked me about it before, well, not like that anyway. "What do you want to know?"

"What was it like? When you two broke up...like how did you react to it."

I give her my best 'you've got to be kidding' look, really wondering if she's serious.

"I saw how you reacted, but I mean like what were your thoughts and feelings?"

"Oh, I knew we would get back together."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. No doubt. The thing that killed me though, was the fact that I had no way of knowing when exactly that would be and worst of all, after a while, I completely lost hope." I look over at Miley babbling away with Joe and I can't help it when the corners of my mouth tug upward to form a smile. She's been my world so long now, even when it didn't seem it, it's hard now to imagine life any other way.

"And why is that?" I return my attention back to Demi, who is now staring at me with eyes full of curiosity like a toddler waiting for the climax of the story.

"Liam." I simply answer. It's unfortunate because I'm sure he's a very nice guy and all but the fact that he's been a threat to me and Miley's relationship for so long just kills any chance of me ever actually liking him. It shouldn't even bother me anymore because he's finally out of the picture now and he's no longer a threat but I have a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach telling me he still is.

* * *

**This chapter is not even acceptable but I was so stuck, you have no idea. And I know that's no excuse but I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer  
**

**Twitter****: Hortenceee**


	11. Wild and Young

**Chapter Eleven: Wild and Young**

_**~ "slow it down you move a little too fast, gotta take a deep breathe and make it last, these should be the best days of your life" - American Bang ~****  
**_**  
**

"I haven't seen you all day, Miles."

"I know, I was looking for an outfit for Maya's party tomorrow, you know that."

"I miss you." I whisper softly into the phone.

"Niiick, don't be clingy." She laughs. "Besides, we'll be together all of tomorrow."

"Spend the night... I'll drive over there to get you right now."

"Noooo." She let's out another laugh. "I'll spend the night tomorrow night, 'kay?"

"I don't want a sleepover with drunk Miley."

"Why not? I hear she's a fun time."

"She is. She's also a little chatterbox." I pause. "And a little tease."

"Who knows, maybe you'll GET SOME tomorrow." She WOULD say something like that, in that voice. I rack my brain trying to remember if I have ever told her about it and what it does to me. Nope, never. But then again, she is a lot smarter than I give her credit for.

Her loud laughter snaps me out of my thoughts. "Dude, lighten up, don't be such a prude."

"You, of all people, have no right to call me a prude."

"Yes sir."

"That's right." I say proudly. "Now, who's your daddy?"

"Shut up." She giggles, causing me to smile. "Goodnight Nick, see you tomorrow."

"'Night Miles." I hang up and sigh as I fall back on my bed. I'm not going to lie, I am a bit disappointed, I mean, we just got back together, you can't blame me if I want to be with her all the time. When I actually think about it, it's ridiculous, I didn't see her for a day and I'm borderline crazy. The scariest part is, I'm not even sure if we're on the same page.

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh, well in that case..." I need to talk to her about her excessive use of sarcasm. That's my thing and clearly she doesn't know how to use it.

"Did you know the word sass is mostly ass?" I say entering her room. She's standing in front of a full-length mirror applying some bright red lipstick to her lips. Demi is seated on the love seat near the window and she looks like she's ready to go, dressed in a black sequin layered dress that goes to about halfway down her thighs. Her hair is parted down the middle and pinned back in a tight ponytail. Miley is also in a sparkly, mid-thigh length dress, only hers has thick horizontal rows of black, silver and gold all across it. She paired it up with a black blazer -with the sleeves folded up to her elbows- four inch stilettos, and basically all the jewelry she owns. Her wavy hair is perfectly done to resemble a bob, and her makeup is simple, accentuating her bright red lips. Suddenly I don't feel worthy...

"Don't call me an ass." She says finishing up her makeup. "Come here, let's see if Cover Girl lives up to their word."

I walk over to her with a questioning look. "What do you want me to do?"

"Gimme a kiss." I peck her lips then pull away to see her reaction. "Nice, not a single mark."

"You guys are gonna make me cry at how adorable you look right now." Demi squeals and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Joseph, your girlfriend needs some love!" Miley calls out to Joe, who seconds later, enters the room with a smirk on his face.

"What'd she say?"

"She's implying she wants to JOIN us." I say.

"Miley, tell your boyfriend he's lucky you're my best friend."

"Let's go people!" Maya enters the room excitedly.

"You have to be fashionably late AND make a grand entrance Maya, calm yourself." Joe insists and we all laugh.

I look over at Miley when she intertwines her fingers with mine, as everyone converses, and mentally kick myself for not telling her sooner how incredible she looks.

I lean over; my lips hovering close to her ear and whisper in it. "You look sexy as hell by the way."

She looks at me and scrunches her nose, all the while smiling; I notice we're at eye-level because of her heels. "You've never called me that before." She says softly.

"Not too long ago, I told you you make your belly button ring look sexy."

"Still, you usually call me beautiful, never sexy."

"What can I say? You've corrupted me." I'm amazed at how much she's glowing right now. Good to know I hold that much power over her.

* * *

"Cheers!" Demi says, raising her shot glass in the air. "For our little Maya finally turning the big one eight." She turns to face Maya, who now has a tiara on and is beginning to appear a bit disoriented. "You are now ready to party hard with the big boys."

"Yeahhhhh!" Joe yells out and everyone else follows suit, taking their shots.

Demi then grabs a hold of Maya's arm and pulls her to the dance floor where most of the girls are already dancing.

I notice Miley in one corner with David and Joe. Joe, of course, is making a fool of himself showing them his "dance moves" while David and Miley just laugh hysterically. I honestly don't find it funny at all, but then again, their borderline drunk, whereas I'm completely sober. I'm beginning to regret volunteering myself to be a designated driver; drunk people stop being funny after a while and move on to just plain annoying. It's annoying partly because they're just unnecessarily loud and obnoxious but mostly because I wish I was having half as much fun as they are.

"Nick, I'm taking Jen, Selena, Mitch, and Emily back home." Kevin, another designated driver, yells over the music. "They're all pretty much gone at this point.

"Okay. Is Dani leaving with you now, or are you coming back?"

"We're just gonna wish Maya a happy birthday and leave now." He starts walking toward the dance floor. "Make sure you keep your eyes on Joe and Miles."

I walk over to Where Joe, David and Miley are and pull Miley aside. "Hey Miles, you wanna to leave now?"

"Nooo, come dance with me."

"Miles, you know I don't dance."

"Pleeease, just this once." Changing the subject is probably the only way out of this one.

"Where's my phone Miles?"

"Tell that little girl to stop calling so much." She reaches into her back pocket for it.

"What little girl?" I'm beginning to really wonder how much alcohol she's had tonight.

"The one with the voice." She goes to show me something on the screen but the phone somehow slips out of her fingers and lands on the tile floor. Hard.

She looks up at me, then back down at her mess then up at me again. If that wasn't my phone and if I didn't think she was about to cry, I would have seriously laughed so hard at her reaction.

Her hands fly to her mouth as she stares at me wide-eyed; I guess waiting for me to blow up. This is seriously so entertaining to me right now. She looks like she thinks I'm about to shank her. I'm just standing there, looking at her, waiting to see what she does next.

"I broke your phone." Her lips quiver as she realizes what she's done.

"What happened?" Demi hurries over to a panicked Miley and pulls her in for a hug.

"I have to fix Nick's phone." She wipes the tears that are now rolling down her cheeks as she bends over to get the phone. Her heels cause her to lose her balance and she stumbles into Demi's helping arms; she throws me a warning look as I let out a chuckle.

"Come on Miley, you're done."

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, it was an accident." I extend my hand out to her and she loosens her grip on Demi, making her way to me. I wrap an arm around her, placing my lips on her forehead. "I will be mad if you're stubborn though."

"I won't be. Can I spend the night?"

"You're not gonna be difficult?" Clearly I'm abusing my power here but how often does she let me boss her around? Definitely never when she's sober. So if I have to take advantage of her drunken state, then so be it.

"No." She rapidly shakes her head like a four-year-old.

"Okay, can you convince Joe and David to let me take them home?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" I watch as she struggles her way through the crowd of people to where David is talking with a couple of girls.

"Nick, I need your car keys, this one has to get out of here." Demi, with Joe's help, is holding Maya, who is speaking incoherently to no one in particular. I hand Demi the keys just as Miley comes to me pulling David with her.

"Dude, tell your girl to calm the hell down." David say, not looking too pleased. "Let go of my damn arm already." He snaps at her, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." He's obviously not a happy drunk. "Let go of him, Miles. Go wait in the car with Demi."

"Dude, what the hell are you thinking? I know you're not all there but she's my girlfriend. Don't test me."

"No disrespect man but she's the one that came up to me, pulling on my damn arm, saying we're leaving. I'm just like what the hell man? I'm just trying to have fun and this bit-"

"Shut up." I cut him off before I completely lose my patience. "You're staying here until Kevin comes to pick you up, got it?"

"I'm leaving with you though."

"Change of plans." I say, heading toward the exit. "Don't leave with anyone else, okay?" He waves me off and goes back to where Miley found him.

I call Kevin to tell him about the change of plans and I'm glad he doesn't bombard me with questions. By the time I get into my car, I'm I annoyed again, and Miley screaming at Joe about who knows what only intensifies my annoyance. "Don't yell, Miley."

She looks at me from the passenger seat, as if now noticing my presence. "Where's David?"

"He's staying."

"Why?"

"Kevin's picking him up."

"Why didn't he come with us?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Really?"

"You're mad at me."

"You're being difficult."

"I was just asking!"

"Demi, Maya's staying with you guys tonight, right?" I say, glancing into the rear view mirror at her.

"Yup, are you dropping us off first?"

"I'm still spending the night, right Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm dropping you guys off first, is that cool?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Cool, just ignore me then."

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence and everyone is left to their own thoughts. I take advantage of that time to collect my thoughts and by the time I drop off Demi, Joe and Maya, I've pretty much calmed down, I'm even humming along to the song playing on the radio.

"You know Nick," Miley is saying as I help her into my place, "you're a really good boyfriend. Even though sometimes you're really mean to me and you make me cry, you're always here for me anyway."

"Ditto... Even if you are annoying a lot of times." I help her take off her blazer, placing it on the arm of a nearby couch. I place my hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Nick, do you love me?"

"Mhm." I lean over and plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Why do you always say that and then leave me for some other girl?"

"What? Miley, where is all of this coming from?" I'm beginning to worry considering it looks like she's about to start crying again. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"And you always make sure those girls are prettier, smarter, funnier, classier and all-around just better than me."

"That's not true." I hand her a pair of my boxers and a grey v-neck to change into.

"Yes it is!" She's crying now and I know it's affects from the alcohol, but it still kills me. "I always try to stop it before it happens but my plan backfires _every time_. And then we breakup and you run into the arms of another girl."

"Come here." I take her hand and lead her over to my bed, laying her down directly on top of me. So in the morning, she will either remember this entire conversation or not remember a single thing, I decide to take my chances and pry some more confessions out of her. "Des, why do you think I always find my way back to you?"

"Either you know it's impossible for me to say no to you, or you miss me. I'm an idiot when it comes to you, so I like to pretend you miss me and that I really am that special for you to always come back to me."

"Miley, how drunk are you right now."

She looks up at me, processing my answer. "Pretty drunk." She lets out her signature obnoxiously loud laugh and I can't help but smile at her quick mood change. My poor cute little insecure, ditzy girlfriend. She thinks I'm playing her, she thinks I'll just get sick of her a leave her for a "better" girl. Boy is she wrong.

"Am I still 'gettin' some' tonight?"

"Getting some of what?" She stares at me blankly.

I burst into laughter, my chest causing her body to bounce up and down against mine.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I love you Miley." I say in between chuckles.

"Love you too, Nick." She smiles at me then lays her head in the crook of my neck.

* * *

"Should I be flattered or do you always wake up this excited?"

"Should I be annoyed or do you always ask such inappropriate questions at such unreasonable hours of the day?" I mumble, glaring at her with half-open eyes.

"You should really take care of that; it's beginning to make me uncomfortable."

"Didn't you learn about this in junior high? It's normal, just embrace it." I counter, shutting my eyes.

"Embrace it? And you're calling me inappropriate."

"Mmm." I mumble into the pillow, not really even listening to her.

"Is it inappropriate of me to ask you to join me in the shower?"

I open one of my eyes and look at her to see if she's joking. "Seriously?" She gives me THAT look that I know so well. "You know how pissed I'll be if you're playing games with me."

"I'm not!" She assures me with a laugh.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Let me guess, bathing suit?"

"I don't shower in bathing suits."

"What_ do_ you shower in?"

"Nothing..." She raises an eyebrow at me. "Is that weird to you?"

"Of course not." My heart rate is already increasing in anticipation.

"Okay then, I'll meet you in there?"

"Yeah." I breathe out as I watch her head for the bathroom. God, what the hell? Why would she offer such a thing? Knowing her, she's probably freaking out just as much as I am. I walk into the bathroom and see her clothes scattered on the floor. Sure enough, her bra and underwear are there as well. I hear the water running and she's humming away, which kind of lightens the mood.

I strip down to my boxer-briefs and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Too bad I've been slacking it with the gym lately.

"Nick, where are you?"

"Right here." I say opening the shower door and stepping inside.

She turns around to face me, and away from the shower head, and I take it upon myself to rid her hair of the shampoo by running my fingers through it. She tilts her head back, which makes it easier for me, and I'm concentrated on her hair but I know she's intently gazing at me.

"Nick."

"Hmm."

"You're not looking at me." the way she says that nearly breaks my heart. It sounds like all the confidence has been sucked out of her. My God, it's becoming really hard not to believe that all that confidence of hers that has always seemed so natural is actually fueled by the praise she receives from people closest to her. She's always been so good at maintaining that screw-your-opinion facade that even I, of all people, kinda bought into it for a while.

I let my eyes roam her face for a while, taking in her nervousness. "You're stunning, Miley, I know you know that."

"It just worries me that I'm standing here in the shower with you and you're acting like this is actually PAINFUL for you."

"Well, it is..." She raises an eyebrow at me, distancing herself from me a little. "Miles, you are gorgeous. Like beyond beautiful, and, well, I'm a guy..."

"Who happens to be my boyfriend..."

"Miley, I'm not having sex with you just because I can." I grin at her. "I'm a romantic, remember?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like it's your first time."

I place my hands on her waist and back her up against the wall of the shower." Are you really pressuring me into doing something I'm not ready for?" I say as I glide my hands up and down her sides. "That's kinda hot."

"No pressure," she palms my face, bringing it close to hers, "just saying, ready when you are." She gently kisses my lips, pressing her bare chest against mine.

"Joe will be back any minute." I mumble against her lips.

"Mhm." She pulls me closer and giggles as her body slams against the wall with a loud thud.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" I grab her hands from around my neck and give her a stern look. "Stop it." I peck her nose just for assurance.

"Okay." She turns off the water, then opens the shower door, and finally leaves after grabbing her towel that is hung nearby.

"Hey," I say, following her out, and then taking her hand in mine, "just slow down a little, okay?" She nods her head, smiling up at me. "Okay?" I repeat, tickling her sides trying to get a real Miley smile.

"Okayyy." She squeals, trying to stop my fingers.

"Good." I kiss her forehead then watch her retreating body as she leaves the room. I let out a breath I wasn't even sure I was holding in. Why the hell do I freak myself out so much with her? It's almost as if I'm afraid if I'm not too careful, she'll leave me. Everything is so hard with her because she's honestly too good to be true and a lot of times she knows it and she'll flaunt her stuff, as she should, but then there are times when she doubts herself and doesn't see what everyone else sees. She always seems so sure of herself that it becomes easy to forget that she's just like every other girl; emotional and insecure.

"Ni-ick, someone's at the door!" I hear Miley call out and I quickly cover my nude body with a bathrobe and walk past her by the dresser and out of the bedroom. I laugh at her startled reaction after I give her butt a little smack as I pass by.

I open the door and my grin is immediately replaced with a frown. "What the hell?"

* * *

**I intended on posting this on Christmas but I guess I forgot? My baaaad. I've been slacking on updating because I'm stuck; I forgot where I wanted this story to go… I'm trying to get my inspiration back. Please be patient with me? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Twitter: Hortenceee**


	12. Half of My Heart

**Chapter Twelve: Half of My Heart**

_**~Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation, half of my heart takes time. – John Mayer~**_

****_**  
**__I open the door and my grin is immediately replaced with a frown. "What the hell?_ "

"Glad to see you too Nick." The beautiful brunette says in her thick English accent, her dimples deepening as her smile widens.

"Hi Sam," I pull her into a friendly hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Luce," she pulls away and gives me a playful stern look, "she says you've been avoiding her?"

"What?"

"Hey Nick."

Lucie. Oh boy. Those big, round baby blue eyes practically hollering at me for not staying true to my words. She wears a smile that is somewhat convincing, not convincing enough however because I know I have let her down. My heart sinks at the thought. She's dangerous territory, yet at the same time I can't let her down, that's just not an option.

"Luce."

"Is this a bad time?" She asks before wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Um.." I bring my hand to the back of my head and turn to look behind me just in time to see Miley walk up -in her towel of course- then quickly walk back towards the bedroom after seeing Sam and Lucie. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear my life was a movie.

"Oh, um... wow, sorry about the um...inconvenient visit." Lucie is looking around awkwardly at anything and anyone but me. To make it better, Sam looks like she's ready to burst from the laughter she's holding.

"Lucie, wait... Sam, come on." I watch as they head off toward the elevators. I can only imagine what they think of me now. Cool.

"What the hell, Miley?" I yell as I slam the door shut.

"What?" She yells back from the bedroom.

"Why would you go prancing around my living room in a towel, when you know damn well, someone's at the door?" I am now standing in front of her. "Do you have any idea what that implies?"

"Hm, let me think, maybe that I just got out of the shower, or maybe that I might have been having sex with my _boyfriend_. Either way, why does it matter?"

"That kinda stuff isn't anyone's business but mine and yours."

"You know, you being such a prude was cute at first but now it's just annoying. "We're not fifteen anymore, you are a nineteen-year-old man, own up to it before I leave your ass."

"Oh so now you want to leave me because I won't sleep with you? Classy."

She places her hands on her hips and looks off to the side almost as if questioning her hearing ability. "Um, although I highly doubt it, I'm gonna try to pretend that you understand that I'm joking and your humor is just extra dry today." She grabs her stuff off the bed and turns back to look at me, "what is with you these days?"

"Where's my phone?"

"On your dresser... Oh and some Lizzy girl's been calling you since yesterday."

"Luce..."

"What?"

"Lucie, her name is Lucie... My phone's dead though."

"Apparently not... Who's Lucie?"

"Why didn't you tell me she called?"

"I just did, who is she?"

She's jealous. She didn't tell me Lucie called because she doesn't want to be replaced. Why the hell is she jealous? She doesn't even know Lucie. "Please don't tell me you're jealous."

"Oh my Gosh, Nick." She puts her hands up in defeat, backing up toward the door. "Call me when you get over yourself."

I watch her leave and let out a huge sigh as I pick up my phone, immediately dialing Lucie's number.

* * *

"I'm incredibly sorry for how everything turned out Luce... I can honestly say it's not as bad as it seems though."

"Are you happy? Like, genuinely happy?"

"I mean, yeah..."

Her eyes study my face from across the coffee table. She's seated directly across from the brown, leather couch I'm on. She's twirling a strand of her light caramel-colored hair. "Do you and Miley ever bicker?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"What's the difference?"

"You and I agreed on everything, we always knew what each other was thinking, we understand each other because we might as well be the same person. Miley is stubborn, she's bossy, intrusive, loud, childish, unpredictable, basically my exact opposite. She keeps me on my toes and is the biggest rush of my life."

"Are you tired of the spontaneity and never really being in control of your future?"

"It is frightening not being sure of anything but I think she's worth it."

"Nick," She gets up and walks over to where I'm sitting and sits next to me, propping her elbow on the couch and placing her cheek in the palm of her hand. "A few weeks ago, you told me you loved me."

"Yeah...?"

"Do You love Miley?"

"Yes, I love her, I always have..."

Her eyes drop from my face down to her lap and my heart breaks.

I reach over and cradle her cheek with my palm. "That doesn't change my feelings for you."

She leans over and presses her lips to my cheek and all I can do is just stare off into space. Ironically enough, Lucie kinda just made me realize that it's only normal that Miley pushes my buttons so much, I get angry at her for absolutely no reason because of my frustration with not being able to read her so easily. Lucie's lips are inching dangerously closer to mine and all I can do is just wait and anticipate. I love Miley but she can be annoying and I love Lucie but she can be a bore. Combine the two and what do I get? : The perfect balance of each flaw.

* * *

"Nick, are you still mad at me?" She enters my room, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Not now Miley." I don't even bother to look away from my laptop screen.

"Come on, Nick, I said I'm sorry... I'll do anything you want."

"Okay then, leave."

"Except that." She gets up and walks over to me, moving the laptop from my lap to the area next to me and replacing it with her own body. She straddles me, making sure I have no choice but to look at her. Cool.

"I said not now, Miley."

"I understand why you're angry with me, who would want to miss a phone call from such a sexy British vixen like that girl Lucie? See Nick, even _I _understand; those piercing blue eyes, her perfect little figure. You know, Demi and I decided you can seriously bounce a quarter off her firm little ass."

It's becoming nearly impossible for me to refrain from smiling. She has got to be kidding me. "I don't have time for this Miley." I flip her over on her back and try to get off my bed but she's quick to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Nick, I'm seriously going to cry if I don't see that gorgeous smile of yours that I happen to miss dearly." She pouts, looking genuinely sad.

"Good to know you're a tremendous actress." I roll my eyes. "Now can you please...?"

She unwinds her legs from around my waist. "I really am sorry Nick, I just hope you would believe me." Her voice definitely just broke. Oh boy.

"Oh my God, Miley, don't you dare cry."

"I can't help it." She looks up at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad." I assure her with a gentle kiss.

"Smile?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't push it."

"Come on," her lips stretch out into a smirk, "smile for me, daddy."

I suddenly burst into laughter. "How do you think of this shit?"

She grins proudly at me and I can't help but think how totally whipped I am. Whether I like it or not, I would do absolutely anything she asks of me, one way or another.

Suddenly I'm being flipped over to my back so she's straddling me again and can I just say she looks like a goddess from this angle? She whips her hair back and away from her face and it's like she's _trying _to kill me. I place my hands on her hips, sliding them back to her lower back. She arches her back as my hands slide lower to her butt and one can only imagine what that does to my hips. Her mind must be in the same gutter as mine because she leans down and slips her tongue in my mouth, all the while still rocking her hips against mine.

"Mmm." I pull her hips closer to mine as she increases her speed.

"You like that?" She whispers against my lips. I can feel her hand traveling down my chest, past my stomach and making its way down to my inner thigh.

I grab her hand before she gets any further. "Miles...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asks, her lips making their way down my neck.

"It sounds like someone's in here...?"

She sits up and raises an eyebrow at me. "Nick, who could possibly be in here with us right now?" I look around, my eyes landing on my closet.

"Go ahead and check the closet, you're making me paranoid." She climbs off of me and watches as I walk over to the closet. I let my eyes roam the entire room before concluding there's nothing. I shake my head at her, assuring her there's nothing.

"Any new info on your stalkers?"

"Stalker. Singular. And no, thank God."

"So, my mom called last night." I walk over and sit next to her on the bed.

"Oh joy."

"She wants Joe and I to visit today and since Joe is probably going with Demi, I told them I wanted to take you with me."

"Oh God, stop now before I explode with delight."

"Miles, they're my parents."

"And they _hate _me."

"They think you're a bad influence on me. They don't understand you."

"They're really rude to me and I don't care if they're passive about it because it hurts, I don't want to have to deal with that."

"Just give them some time Miles."

"You've been telling me to give them some time since we were like twelve Nick."

"I promise I'll talk to them, don't make me beg babe." I stick out my lower lip, very much aware that I've got her already.

She groans and falls back on the bed. "What time?"

I smile at her. "I love you."

She sits back up and grabs her purse. "Guess what came in today?"

"What?"

"Guess!" She flashes me a wide smile as she looks at me anticipating my answer.

"More shoes."

"Nope, think undergarments."

"Lingerie...?"

"You're getting warmer."

"Yes I am."

"Focus!"

I rack my brain for anything she might have talked to me about involving underwear. "I got nothing."

"My issue of Maxim from the Victoria's Secret shoot Nick." She pulls the magazine out of her purse and sure enough, there's my beautiful Miley looking like a goddess on the cover a men's magazine. I'm not sure how I feel about this but there's no denying that she looks stunning.

"You look amazing Miles." I gawk as I flip through the pages.

"Thanks Nick." She rests her chin on my shoulder and looks over it at the page I'm reading.

"So, you wouldn't enjoy doing a nude scene in a movie because you're not comfortable with your body?"

"Don't read it while I'm here, Nick."

"What's wrong with your body?"

She shrugs, "It's whatever, it could be better."

I reach my hand underneath her shirt and grab a hold of the skin on one side of her waist. "Does this bother you?"

She squirms under my touch. "Nick, stop it." She says seriously.

"I happen to think it's sexy as hell. I mean, I have hipbones, can you imagine how uncomfortable sex would be with our hipbones colliding against each other if you were any thinner."

She gives me an amused look with a smile stretching across her face. "You would."

"I'm just saying, I love having something to grab onto." I smile as I flip the page, realizing that despite her jokes, I've boosted her confidence and it's clear by her growing smile.

She tightly wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her lips firmly to my cheek. She uses her fingers to brush my hair back and out of my face as I concentrate on the magazine before me.

"Nick, can I ask you a question?"

"Mhm." I say, still focused on the article I'm reading.

"Who is Lucie to you?" She's focused on her fingers, which continue to brush their way through my hair.

"What do you mean?" I'm not necessarily sure on how to take this question.

"Like why is she so important to you?"

"Don't worry about her," I press my lips to hers. "I love _you_, okay?"

She nods her head, giving me a tight-lipped smile.

"OKAY?" I ask again, this time getting a sincere smile that reaches her glowing eyes. I can't help but ponder Miley's unprompted question. Why is Lucie so important to me? I have Miley now; Lucie can't be part of the equation anymore. She shouldn't be. And yet she is.

* * *

**BAD NEWS ALERT: **

**Sooo, I was babysitting this little rascal and long story short, he literally placed my iPod in a cup full of water. My iPod is now dead. This is bad because I write all my stories on my iPod, it's simply easier for me. I can type them up on my lap top but it takes me a while just because it's not as convenient. Also, I was already finished with Chapter 13's draft and part of chapter 14 and now I have to re-do everything. I'm kinda frustrated right now so the next chapter will probably take a while. Sorry about this guys, enjoy this anyway and at least I'm not quitting, right?**

******Twitter****: Hortenceee**


	13. Question: NOT A CHAPTER

Question: Does anyone genuinely care if I finish this story or not?

If so, please elaborate and I'd like to know what you think might/should happen just to help me get back into the swing of things.

I know I've been MIA for what seems like years and that's because I honestly don't know where to go with this story. I know how it's supposed to end but I'm not sure how to get there.

So, I if enough people want me to continue it, I promise I'll work something out.

**Please & thank you. :)**


End file.
